Resistance's Trust
by Binx's Jinx
Summary: There is only one pure heart left in the worlds as a Keyblade War rages. A Guardian named Terra, who is blinded by war and blood protects the pure heart's vessel. But can Terra protect the light without destroying the one that he truly loves?
1. In A Keyblade War

Chapter 1

It happened years ago. A Keyblade war ragged the worlds and created mass murders of the lands and consumed thousands of helpless victims. People were killed as two sides fought one another. As darkness and light dueled to see who would rule over the world, and all the while, a power Keyblade was formed from both light and darkness.

A new power was formed from this war.

Kingdom Hearts.

The two sides fought until there was no more blood to shed. There now lays a graveyard for those who fell to the Great War. The Keyblade Graveyard. There was peace and everyone lived in harmony, but few still remembered that horrific war. They all remembered as they hoped another war would never rage.

But they were wrong.

About twenty years had passed and a new war had begun. The two sides once again clashed Keyblades and fought for their side to overtake the other. Soldiers who could use a Keyblade or could be helpful in the war left their homes and joined the army on either side.

The commanding sides of the light were separating into units, and that's were our story begins; it begins in the castle where a high general gave orders to his troops to attack the darkness.

Master Eraqus was the name he was given, and he was well respected by everyone in the world.

"Master Eraqus," a high soldier said as they walked into the room.

Eraqus looked over and smiled, "Ah," he said, "it's nice to see you again, Terra. How was the fight on your half?"

"It was successful," Terra said as he bowed before Eraqus. "We defeated the darkness on our half, and I thought to come back here and give you my report."

"I see, did he show up in the battle?"

"No, he didn't show his face in the field. If he had though, I don't believe I would be here talking to you right now."

"Aww come on, Terra, have some more confidence," a young girl said as she trotted into the room.

"Emika," Eraqus said, "I'm guessing you were victorious as well?"

"Sure was," Emika smiled, "we kicked ass out there."

Terra rolled his eyes at the girl and Emika chuckled slightly. Sometimes I wonder if she even knows that there's a war going on right now, Terra thought.

"Is Aqua not back yet?" Emika asked.

"She was actually the first to return," Eraqus said. "She's in the library right now."

"Is Aqua still on that mission?" Terra asked.

"Yes," Eraqus said, "she's still protecting the princess, Cinderella, one of the last remaining pure hearts. You know they're essential in this war. Without them then all light would fade away. We're trying to create a balance, and we can't do that when there's no light to shed."

"Yeah," Terra said, "we lost the hearts of the other princesses to unsuccessful battles. Have you located the other heart yet, Emika?"

Emika shrugged, "It's coming closer to me, but I haven't felt much lately."

"But you know there's one out there?" Eraqus asked.

"Yes," Emika said. "I will let you know as soon as I find the pure heart's container. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go visit Aqua."

Eraqus nodded and Emika turned around and left the room, leaving the two men alone. The master turned to Terra and said, "I wish to give you a mission, Terra."

"What is it, Master?" Terra asked.

"When the time comes and Emika discovers the next pure heart, I want you to go and protect it."

Terra seemed a little shocked, he never thought that his master would ever give him a job as important as protecting a pure heart container. "Are you sure sir?" he asked.

Eraqus nodded, "I'm positive that you can do it, Terra, I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Master Eraqus," Terra sad as he bowed before his master. "I promise to protect the pure heart with my life."

The master smiled and walked over to Terra. He placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and tightened his grip. Terra looked up to see his master smiling softly at him. "I sure that I can count on you," Eraqus said. "Now," he said, "why don't you join up with Aqua and Emika, I bet they wish to talk to their friend for a bit."

Terra nodded, "Sure thing, Master Eraqus," he said before he bowed once more and left the room.

His master stared after him for a bit and sighed. "The reason why I did this," he mumbled to himself, "was to help you see something other than war. I want you to see something rather than darkness."

…...

"So, instead of going outside for a sparing practice, you wanna stay in this room with all these dusty books?" Emika asked Aqua.

Aqua laughed slightly, "Emika," she said, "you should apply yourself to your studies more often. Knowledge is a powerful thing when you use it correctly."

Emika groaned, "But that old man has me reading books left and right about the old war. He said 'it'll help me find the next light,'" Emika said making quote marks with her fingers.

Aqua smiled at the smaller girl, "He's also doing it to help you learn. How do you think you win all your battles?"

"I go on instincts sometimes," Emika said.

"And I'm surprised you haven't been killed by that, Emika," Terra said walking into the room.

"Oh haha very funny, Terra," Emika rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been back, Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Not very," Terra said sitting down at the desk.

"Are you tired?" Emika asked.

"I was actually thinking about a nap actually," Terra said stretching his arms.

Emika sighed and got up from her seat. "You know that it's good to train your mind but if your body doesn't have the strength then you lose in the battle," she said.

"That's true," Aqua said smiling.

"She's not keeping up on her studies again?" Terra asked.

"Shut up!" Emika exclaimed. "I was getting ready to do that right now!" Emika walked over to the bookshelf and fumbled through a few books until she pulled out an old book on the war before their own. She blew the dust off of it and flipped trough the pages. She stared at it bored and quickly shut it.

"I'm so sure you just read that in a few seconds," Terra scoffed.

Aqua smiled slightly at the young girl.

Emika turned around smiling, "Maybe I'm just that quick. How do you-" Emika began before she suddenly dropped the book from her hands and fell to the floor with her hands clasped around her skull.

Aqua and Terra quickly ran to the girl and kneeled down to her. "What's wrong, Emika?" Aqua asked.

"The light, the light is," Emika gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong with the light?" Aqua asked frantic. "Emika, you have to tell us!"

"I'm trying to find out," Emika said before it became quiet. Suddenly, she began to scream and her purple eyes grew wider and wider. After a few moments she calmed down and began to sob slightly.

"What happened," Terra asked putting a hand on the girl's shoulder gently.

"It's gone," Emika choked out, "the last light is gone. Cinderella's heart has been taken away from her. I felt it, I felt her pain as she lost it."

Aqua looked fearful, "But how could this have happened?"

"I don't know," Terra said. "We need to go tell Master Eraqus right away. Let me go get him," Terra said as he stood up, but Emika grabbed his hand with both of hers.

She gasped and tightened her hold, "Hold on," Emika choked on her sobs, "I feel something else. There's something in the distance that's getting closer. I-I can almost touch it." Emika kneeled her head down as her shoulders shook violently.

Terra lowered himself to her and held both of her hands in his. "Just take a deep breath and try to calm yourself down," Terra said in a brotherly tone.

Emika sighed and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence, Emika looked up at Terra and Aqua and smiled.

Terra looked confused, "What is it?" he asked.

"I found it," the girl whispered, "I found what I've been looking for."

"What is it?" Aqua asked a little relieved.

"I found the last pure heart," Emika beamed before her two partners.

…...

"Hey, Ven, hurry up!" a boy with red hair yelled.

"Do you have to yell so loud, Lea?" the young boy with blue hair beside Lea asked.

"Aww," Lea said, "come on, Isa. Ven won't wake up unless we're loud enough. Hey, Ven wake up!"

Isa rolled his eyes at his friend, "Why don't we just go inside and wake him up?"

"Oh, oh yeah," Lea said scratching his head, "I guess we can do that."

Isa took out a spare key that their friend, Ven, had given them in case something like this happened. They opened the door and headed upstairs to find Ven still sleeping. His soft blonde hair moved as a soft breeze made its way through the opened window.

Lea snickered and put a finger to his lips and winking at Isa, who just rolled his eyes again.

Slowly and quietly, Lea placed himself over his friend on the bed. He clasped his hands over Ven's wrists and the redhead straddled the blonde's body. Lea took a deep breath and as loud as possible yelled, "VENTUS!"

Ven immediately jerked up as his eyes flew open. Lea fell off the bed in hysterical laughter. Ven blushed as he saw Isa standing in the corner smiling slightly at the blonde.

"Lea!" Ven exclaimed.

Lea stopped laughing and got on top of Ven's bed. "Sorry, Ven," Lea sighed, "but you're just too funny when you wake up in a shock."

Ven frowned and punched Lea in the shoulder. "You could have tried yelling at me through the window," he said.

"We tried," Isa said, "but you're too much of a heavy sleeper, Ven."

"Whatever," Ven shrugged, "so why did you guys want to wake me up so badly."

Lea smiled, "Silly, today is school. If we didn't wake you up, you wouldn't be able to get to school on time."

"Oh shit, I forgot," Ven said getting up from his bed and rushing to his closet.

Isa quickly moved out of the way of his friend. "I'm going to wait outside," he said leaving the room.

Lea sighed and fell back on the bed.

Ven looked at the redhead, "Aren't you going with Isa, Lea?" he asked.

"Nah," Lea said, "he wanted to take care of a few things before we went to school anyways. Besides," he eyed Ven curious.

"What?" Ven asked confused.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing important. Just forget I said anything."

"Uh, okay," Ven said as he got dressed the rest of the way. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he was done, he walked over to Lea and grabbed his book bag. "Are you ready to go?" Ven asked.

"Sure am," Lea said jumping off the mattress.

The two boys headed downstairs and outside to find Isa leaning against the brick wall. He looked up at his friends, sighed, and started walking to school.

"Shouldn't we hurry up?" Ven asked.

"Well," Lea said, "you got ready so fast that we have about thirty minutes to spare."

"WHAT?" Ven said appalled.

But Lea and Isa both laughed at their friend as they continued to walk around the town. After about thirty minutes, the three friends made their way to school.

The bell rang and Ven took a seat next to Lea. Their teacher walked in and coughed a bit before speaking.

"Class," he said, "today we're taking a trip to the laboratory in town."

Lea groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

The teacher acted as if he didn't hear Lea and continued. "Let's head out today, class," he said as he directed everyone outside to the courtyard in the school.

"Isa is sooooo lucky," Lea said. "He doesn't have to go on this stupid field trip."

"Aww come on, Lea," Ven said, "it can't be that bad."

Lea groaned again as his friend smiled and laughed at him. The two of them followed the class until they reached the doors to the lab. Nobody could really get in there unless they had permission from the head scientist.

Once everyone was inside, and tall man with long blonde hair walked to the teacher and shook his hand.

The teacher turned to the class. "Everyone," he said, "this is Professor Even. He's going to show us around today. Make sure you pay close attention to him because you'll have a quiz once we get back to school."

All the class groaned and soon followed the tall man through the halls.

"Now," Even said, "who can tell me what these machines here are used for." He motioned for everyone to look at the tall machines. They had guns and other weapons attached to them.

Everybody was quiet as they starred at the machine.

"Nobody can tell me?" Even asked.

No one said anything.

Evan sighed, "We have created these machines for the warriors who are fighting against the darkness in the war that's going on right now."

Suddenly everyone got interested. One boy raised his hand, "Have you ever met any of the warriors?" he asked.

Even smiled, "Why yes, young man, I did meet some of the high ranked soldiers. Actually, one of them came in a few days ago."

A girl asked a question, "Why did they ask this place to help them in the war?"

"It's because of our high intelligence," Even said in a matter-of-fact tone. He continued to show everybody around until they got to a large pair of doors.

"What behind there?" Lea asked.

"Its top secret," Even said, "only authorized people are allowed back there."

They all walked past the doors and after so long, the tour ended. Even asked if anyone had any more questions and as many people raised their hands, Lea and Ven slipped out of the laboratory and outside.

Ven sighed as Lea sat down on the ground. "I don't get what was so great about that," Lea said. "That Even guy creped the fuck out of me the whole time we were in there, and he acted so smug the whole tour too."

"A lot of people were interested in the war," Ven said.

"I guess you right on that part. A lot of us want to know what's going on outside our world."

"I don't get why everyone's so interested in it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's all just a bunch of pointless battles. If one side doesn't get their way then they'll fight the other side. We need balance for both sides. I just don't get why nobody else sees that," Ven said ruffling his hands through his hair.

Lea didn't say anything. He stayed quiet until he saw the class coming out of the lab. "Looks like we're heading back," Lea said as he started to walk over to the class.

Ven looked and turned to follow Lea, but he tripped over his feet and was about to hit the ground. He closed his eyes tight preparing himself to meet the concrete hard, but nothing happened. Slowly Ven opened his eyes and looked to see an arm supporting him. He looked up and saw a tall muscular teen with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair that spiked past his neck.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"I-uh I'm," Ven stumbled for words.

"Hey, Ven!" Lea yelled back to the blonde.

Ven stood up and yelled back, "I'll be there in a minute!"

The teen looked down at the boy and began to walk away.

Ven turned around, "Wait a second," he said.

The brunette stopped and turned to face the boy. "What is it?" he asked Ven.

"Th-thank you for saving me," Ven said slightly intimidated by the older male.

The man sighed and walked over to Ven. He put a hand on the boy and ruffled his blonde hair. "Just try to be a little more careful next time, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Ven said as he felt his face get warm.

The man didn't say anything else as he walked away from Ven and disappeared behind an alley way. Who was that guy? Ven thought.

"Ven," Lea said startling Ven.

The blonde gasped and turned around to face his friend. "Sorry, I kind of tripped and I dropped a few things from my bag."

"Uh, okay then," Lea said confused. "Well, the class is leaving so we better hurry up."

"Alright," Ven said as the two of them ran after their classmates.

Behind Ven and Lea, there stood the tall male who had caught Ven before he fell. He stared at the two boys as they ran back to school together. He didn't smile or move at all. He just stared at the young blonde whose name was Ven. The teen turned around and walked into a hotel, which he was staying at, and opened his communicator item.

There was a radio wave noise and then it cleared.

"Hello?" a young girl answered. "Hey, Aqua, how do we use these things?"

"You're using it right now, Emika," Aqua said.

"Really, oh, hey there, Terra," Emika said. "So how's the mission going for you?"

"It would be going easier if you told me who the person is I'm looking for," Terra said.

"Sorry," Emika said, "but my powers aren't that good. Try using those skills you've developed over the years."

"Combat skills?" Terra asked.

"No, use your common sense, you idiot!"

Terra moved the communicator away from his ear for a second until Emika was finished yelling. Terra sighed. She can be so short tempered sometimes, he thought. "So what should I be looking for?" he asked.

Emika sighed, "A feeling of warmth."

"Warmth?"

"Yeah, light is technically supposed to give off a warm feeling to anyone around it. Since this a pure heart, it emits a stronger light than anything else, so finding it should be easy; plus, you control darkness so it'll be even easier for you. The hard thing is that this person may not know of their pure heart like the princess did, so they may not show their light as easy as we would think."

"So this might be close to impossible then?" Terra asked.

"I'll talk to the old man and get him to let me come and help you out on your mission," Emika said.

Terra sighed, "You do know that's not his name."

"Oh shut up. Until I come over there, go do something good like a save a lost puppy or something like that. I'll be there as soon as I can. Later," she said before she hung up.

Terra put his communicator in his pocket and lay back on the bed. He stayed there for a few seconds until he got up and headed outside to walk around the town and find this so called warmth the Emika talked about.

…...

Ven and Lea were walking outside to the roof of their school to eat lunch. They both sat down and opened their lunches.

Lea smiled, "Looks like Isa is late, again."

"Looks like it," Ven said taking a bite of his sandwich.

After a few moments, Isa walked through the door and sat down by his friends.

Lea snickered, "Well, look who decided to show up."

"I was asking the teacher a question after class," Isa said taking out his lunch. He looked at Ven. "So how was that field trip?" he asked the blonde.

"Hey," Lea said, "I went to, you know?"

"I know, but I wasn't asking you."

Lea snorted and Ven laughed at his friend's bickering. "It wasn't very interesting," Ven said.

"Really?" Isa asked. "And here I thought a trip to the lab would be amazing to see."

"They just showed us a bunch of machines that they're building," Lea said carefully so he wouldn't say anything about the war.

"I guess that is kind of lame," Isa shrugged.

All three of them sat in silence until another group entered the roof, the gang at school that did nothing but make a lot of trouble for everyone. Nobody really knew their names, they just knew that there were three boys and all they did was cause trouble.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lea asked.

The boy with black hair made a smug look. "That was my line, idiot."

Lea shrugged and smiled, "I don't see your name on it."

Ven made a worry expression. Lea always loved to get people like that mad, but sometimes it went too far. Lea would get into fights and that worried Ven. He wouldn't get hurt too bad but it still worried the blonde. That's how the two of them met in the first place. When they were younger, Ven was cornered by a gang at the school and they even had him at knife point.

"Four against one?" Lea said from behind all the gang.

They turned away from Ven and looked at Lea. "Get lost punk," one of them said.

Lea just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Ven. He stood in front of him and posed to punch the other guys around him.

The gang members laughed. "What are you doing, did you want to share this guys same fate?"

"Nope," he said, "I just plan to save this guy."

After a few moments of fighting, Lea walked over to Ven and held out his hand. Ven looked up to see Lea smiling brightly. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't let those guys hurt you. You'll be safe with me for sure."

Ever since that day, Lea and Ven have been best friends. The redhead still protected the blonde from dangers and he didn't care if it took a few punches to do so. But Ven would always panic when Lea went into a fight for his sake even though Lea didn't mind it.

"I suggest you move out of here," a blonde kid said to Lea.

"Just try it," Lea smiled.

Ven put a hand on Lea's. "Lea," he said, "don't."

"Ven," Lea started as he looked at his friend's worried expression.

"I suggest that you follow your friends advice," a guy, the leader, with brown hair said.

Some of the gang members moved closer to the boys and Ven stood up. "Please," he said putting up his hands, "we don't want a fight here."

The boy with black hair smiled and grabbed Ven's arm making the blonde stumble into him. He twisted Ven's arm behind his back and the guy put his hand on Ven's neck.

Lea growled and Isa stood up. "Look," Isa said. "We'll leave, just let Ven go."

"Just give us everything you have and we'll let the kid go," the leader said.

"Fine," Lea said as he slowly reached into his pocket. The leader looked at him but then he was knocked to the ground by the sudden impact of Lea's fist.

"Crap," the blonde kid said as he rushed to his leader.

Lea then punched the guy holding Ven in the face, which made him let go of the boy. The redhead grabbed Ven's arm and ran to the door with Isa following close behind him. The leader yelled something but the door muffled all the noise when it was shut.

Lea began to laugh as all three of them ran down the stairs. "Did you see his face?" Lea asked laughing. "That was just priceless man!"

"Yeah but now they'll be after all of us for sure thanks to you, Lea," Isa said.

They all quickly turned the corner and stopped behind the stairs. Lea let go of Ven's hand and laughed, "Aww come on, Isa, don't be like that."

"You never think before you act," Isa sighed.

"It's my fault anyways, Isa," Ven said. "I'm sorry."

Lea frowned and flicked Ven in the forehead.

Ven put his hands to his head, "Lea wha-"

"It's not your fault," Lea smiled.

"Yeah," Isa said, "you were just trying to stop a fight from happening."

"But I just-" Ven began.

Lea ruffled his friend's blonde hair and smiled. "Hey, didn't I say when we first met that I would protect you from these sort of things? Everything will be fine as long as we all stick together."

Ven smiled, "R-right."

Both Lea and Isa smiled at Ven. The bell rang and they all headed to class.

…...

"Come on, old man, Terra can't do this on his own," Emika said crossing her arms.

"He must overcome this on his own, Emika," Eraqus said.

Emika sighed, "And what'll happen if he can't do it?"

Eraqus was speechless.

Emika smirked, "Do you think it's a good idea to test him in something this serious? This is the last pure heart that you're gambling on right now. If Terra losses this then we all lose forever. I can feel the light easier then he can so let me go to help."

Eraqus sighed, "Alright, you may go, but you must give Aqua the signal if something goes wrong."

"Sure thing," Emika smiled as she ran out of the room.

She went to her room to get ready when Aqua walked in. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yep," Emika said changing her clothes, "Terra needs help and we can't risk this lost."

"I understand what you mean," Aqua said sitting down on Emika's bed. "But do you have to make the master feel so bad."

"He's never really liked me from the beginning," Emika said frowning.

"I doubt that," Aqua said, "you're really hard to hate. Not even Terra hates you."

Emika laughed, "Thanks, is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Maybe, so how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know. However long it takes to find this light, but it shouldn't be long. As long as he doesn't show up we should be okay."

"Yeah," Aqua said throwing Emika her black jacket.

Emika slipped it on and zipped it over her tank top. She was completely dressed in black, which matched her dark black spiky hair that came to her chin and her purple eyes. "Thanks," she said.

Her outfit showed that she was a high solider and that she's killed many in her battles. Her black pants came down to the floor and she wore a white top under her jacket. "Well, I better get going," she said grabbing her charm and putting it around her neck with the chain ratting against her chest.

"Make sure to call if you're in trouble," Aqua said.

"Gotcha," Emika said as she entered the portal she summoned and walked through it.

…...

The bell rang and all three of the friends ran outside. Ven stopped and looked back at his friends. "I'm going home you guys," Ven said.

"Let's stick together," Isa said.

"No, I'll be fine," Ven smiled at his friends.

"Are you sure Ven?" Lea asked. "Are you going straight home."

Ven rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am."

"I'm serious, Ven, don't go anywhere but home and don't let anyone in except us," Lea said.

Ven nodded his head, "I promise so don't worry about me."

Lea was about to say something but Isa cut him off. "Then we'll see you later Ven," Isa said.

Ven smiled and waved at his friends as he took off. Ven went past a few houses and walked through a street where nobody was at. He suddenly heard something and turned around.

There was nothing there.

"A cat maybe," Ven mumbled to himself as he kept walking. He then heard footsteps and picked up his pace as the other set of footsteps did the same. Ven turned again and again didn't see anything. He sighed and laughed at himself as he kept walking.

Once he got to his house he was about to open his door before he heard something in the alley beside his house. He looked down and saw that a small Chocobo was crying in the alley way. Ven walked over to it and it chirped at him as he stroked the animal's back. It had a broken leg and Ven frowned. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll take care of you now so just relax."

The Chocobo looked up at the blonde and chirped, which made Ven smile at him, but it kept chirping.

"Well isn't that just precious," someone said behind Ven.

The blonde looked behind him and saw the gang from school. All three of them smiled and laughed.

"We knew you would take the bait," the blonde boy said.

"The bait," Ven said looking down at the Chocobo. "Wait, did you do this to him?"

"Why, does that make you mad?" the leader asked.

"How could you do that to something so small and innocent?" Ven asked standing up.

"Like we care," the leader said. "Besides, that doesn't matter right now. We're here for you right now."

Ven was silent.

"So you know that we came to pay you back for busting up our leaders face," the black haired boy said. "That redhead will regret what he did when he finds your beaten body on his front steps."

Ven took a step back, his breathing became heavy and his heart felt like it would burst from his chest. He swallowed hard and took another step back as the three stepped forward.

"This won't take long," the blonde kid said.

"This kid will be easy to break," the black haired kid said. "We'll begin whenever you're ready, leader."

The leader smiled as he starred at Ven's face. "Go ahead," he said as the other two jumped on Ven.

Ven tried to scream for help but it was muffled by one of the boys covering his mouth with their hand. Ven bit down on whoever had their hand on his mouth.

"Why you little shit!" the black haired kid said. He brought his fist down but Ven rolled to the side fast enough to dodge him.

Suddenly the guy was back on top of Ven and he rapped a cloth tightly around Ven's mouth to keep him from screaming again. Ven squirmed but failed to get free as the other boy pinned his hands with just one of his and held a knife close to Ven's neck.

Ven whimpered and the boy smiled. "What," he said, "do you want me to put it lower?" he asked as he moved his knife closer to Ven's pants. The blonde kept still not wanting to provoke the other boy, but he punched him after a few moments and laughed as he saw blood running down Ven's nose.

The kid punched him a few more times and laughed. "Hey guys," he said, "why aren't you joining in?" the black haired kid turned around and his face ended up meeting a fist. He flew away from Ven as the person who punched the kid helped Ven up.

"You okay?" the person asked Ven.

Ven only nodded as he clung to the person's shirt.

"What the hell?" the black haired boy said outraged.

"I suggest you leave before you end up like your friends," the person said pointing back to the other two guys who were covered in blood and hobbling away from the scene.

The black haired boy cringed and turned around only to run away from the person holding Ven.

Ven tried to take off the cloth that was still around his mouth, but his hands were shaking too much to do it.

The person sighed and bent down. "Here," they said, "I'll take that off for you."

Ven took his hands away so they could take off the cloth. When it was gone, the blonde felt something warm come down from his cheek.

He was crying.

The person took Ven's hand and led him out of the alley. Once they were in the light, Ven saw his savior's face. He gasped when he realized that it was the same person who saved him from falling at the lab.

The man with brown hair and blue eyes led Ven to his house. He pointed at it and said, "Is this your place?"

Ven just nodded as he tried to fumble for his keys, but his hands were still shaking too hard.

The man leaned down, "Stand still for a sec," he said as he put his hand down Ven's pocket. The boy began to blush as the man fumbled for the keys and pulled them out after a few moments.

Then he put the key into the lock and opened the door. He walked through Ven's house and sat the boy down on the couch. He sat down next to Ven and put an arm around him.

"You cry if you want," he said.

Ven laughed, "It's too late for that."

The man looked down to see Ven's tear struck face, but the boy was smiling. Why? He should have been terrified but he was smiling at the man before him.

Suddenly Ven gasped.

"What is it?" the man asked.

Ven got up quickly and ran outside.

The man looked shocked as he ran after the boy. He ended up at the alley again as he saw Ven rush by him and back to the house. The guy sighed heavily as he walked in and saw Ven gently setting the Chocobo on the kitchen counter.

The man walked over to the blonde, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Ven turned around and smiled, "This Chocobo was hurt so I couldn't just leave him out there alone."

"But he's the reason why you got caught up in that mess back there."

"It wasn't his fault. He's so young and he was probably terrified just like I was but still it wasn't his fault he ended up like he did. I can at least do this for him." Ven ran over to a cabinet and took out some bandages. He gently took the animal's leg and tied the bandage over it.

The Chocobo chirped and Ven smiled and stroked the Chocobo's head. "You'll be okay now," he said.

The man starred at the boy as he turned to face him with his nose bleeding. "Hey," he said to Ven, "let's fix you up now."

"Hmm," Ven said touching his face and pulling his hand back to see blood. "Oh, I guess I forgot about that," he smiled.

The man sat Ven down on the couch and cleaned his wounds and bandaged them the best he could. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"A lot better, um-"

"My name is Terra," Terra said getting up.

"Thank you very much, Terra," Ven smiled up at the man. "This is twice that you've saved me. I owe you big time for this."

"It's fine," Terra said, "just be more careful from now on, okay?"

"Uh sure, I can do that," Ven smiled up at Terra.

Terra frowned and walked to the door. "See ya," he said.

"Hey wait a minute," Ven said as he looked out the door. But Terra was already gone. "Who was that guy?" Ven mumbled.

He heard the Chocobo chirp and he turned around and smiled. "Oh well," he said, "I can't worry about that right now."

Ven gathered up his things and took the Chocobo up to his room. He made a bed for it and placed it on the pillows and blankets. Then he crawled into bed and after doing his homework, Ven looked at the clock and fell asleep.

Outside of Ven's home, there was another person watching him. He smiled and laughed slightly. "This is very interesting," the guy said. "I've found the pure heart and Terra has already come into contact with him, but he can't seem to notice the boy's true form. What a pity that man is. Well, I'm going to have fun with this kid tomorrow."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: The new replacement is here! And I'm super excited to start it. Chapter one and already there's a cliff hanger XD Was it confusing at all? I hope not but things are going to start to play out in the next chapter. Like I said before EMIKA ISN'T REAL! She's completely made up. Anyways, I wanted a gang so bad in this story so here we go =3 *sigh* If only I could have come up with names for them all. Oh well, I'll be working on the next chapter soon enough so stay tuned. Annnnnd like I've sad a thousand times. There's a poll for the next story that I'll write after "An Eternity" and after "Resistance's Trust" has a good start. VOTE NOW!**


	2. A Pure Light's Hope

Ven woke up the next morning to the loud dongs coming from one of the old clock towers in the town. As Ven moaned still lying on his bed, he rolled over and smiled at the sight of the baby Chocobo, chirping loudly at Ventus.

Ven giggled, "Good morning to you too," he said, picking up the animal and heading downstairs.

The morning air was clean and the smell of the garden flowers wafted into the room. Ven smiled and reached up into the cabinets to pull out some breakfast for himself and the Chocobo.

Once the blonde sat down, he picked up his spoon and began to eat. He looked out the window and frowned slightly. Ven couldn't stop thinking about that man, Terra, from yesterday.

"I wonder who the guy actually is," Ventus mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Lea busted through the doors yelling, "VENTUS!" Lea looked at his friend and jumped on him in a hug.

"Lea," Ven laughed, "I'm go to spill this all over the floor."

"Sorry about that," Lea smiled. "So, it's the weekend today."

"Yes, and what are you thinking?" Ven asked.

Lea looked around and spotted the Chocobo on the table. "Whoa," he said, "Ven, when did you get a Chocobo?"

"Oh, I found him yesterday just outside my house." Ven didn't want to tell his friend about the gang that beat him up yesterday and how he met Terra. "His leg was hurt so I took him in."

"That's really nice," Lea said looking at his friend. Lea frowned and put a finger to his cheek. "And what happened there?" Lea asked.

"I fell and scraped my face a little. It's nothing to be concerned about, Lea. So what did you want to do today?" Ven asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, Isa is waiting for us at his house. So I guess we could just hangout for the day, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great. Let me just get ready to go and I'll meet you outside."

"Rodger," Lea said leaving the room.

Ven smiled and went upstairs to get dressed. Once he was done, he went to grab his keys. Suddenly, Ven felt something strange run through him. It was like a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen.

_It's probably just my imagination, _he thought to himself as he went downstairs to meet up with Lea.

"It's about time you got done," Lea smiled at his friend. "You ready to go see Isa?"

Ven nodded, "Sure am, let's go."

**…...**

"Craaaaaap," Emika moaned as she scratched her head. She grunted again and mumbled, "I'm here for an hour and I can't even find Terra in this town, and it doesn't help that I have to stay hidden."

Emika sighed and tried to contact Terra again.

Nothing.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill Terra when I see him." Emika looked around, trying to find something that could help her in finding Terra.

She sighed again to herself, thinking she should just go find the pure heart herself and leave Terra alone so he would learn a lesson.

Emika jumped down and landed lightly on her feet in the middle of the alley. She looked around and decided to go around town to look for the pure heart. Emika removed her coat so she wore her white shirt with her charm hanging on her chest.

"Hope this works," she mumbled as she walked into the light. No one seemed to notice her so Emika walked around town.

She heard a noise from behind and turned around only to see nothing. The soldier frowned and took off into a sprint in a second. Emika turned the corners quickly and in one swift motion, climbed the walls and landed on the roof of a house.

There was a movement in the distance and Emika took off after it. She frowned, "I can't believe it," she said. "I can't believe they're here. I thought we had some more time. Crap, I sure hope Terra has senesced this too or else we're both dead."

**…...**

"Hey, Isa!" Lea waved to their friend.

Is looked up and waved back. "What took you guys so long?" Isa asked when the two boys were next to him.

"Ven here just takes forever when getting ready," Lea said.

"Shut up," Ven laughed, punching Lea in the arm.

"So, should we go the usual route?" Isa asked.

"Why don't we change it up today?" Lea said.

"What are you saying?" Ventus asked.

"I have somewhere we can go, it'll be fun," Lea said.

Both the boys shrugged, "Sure, why not," Isa said.

Lea smiled. "Okay, follow me then," he said, taking off running.

It wasn't long until the boys came up to a large open area underneath the city. They always hung out in the underground areas where the city had its power supply and everything like that.

"How much longer do we have to walk, Lea?" Isa asked.

"Not too much," Lea said, "it's not far from here."

All three of them walked until they got to the middle of the open area, and that was when everything went horribly wrong.

Something knocked Lea down on the ground too fast for anyone to see. Lea gasped in surprise as he rolled towards the wall. He hit his back hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

The other two boys didn't have time to react. Isa was knocked back as well and only Ven was left. He turned to run towards his friends but was stopped when he heard someone's chilling laughter.

"Those two didn't even see it coming at all, did they?" someone behind Ventus said.

The blonde turned around and saw a masked boy standing next to one of the water tanks another couple of stories up. "Who are you?" Ven asked.

"Like I have to tell you anything, you idiot," the boy said.

"What?" Ven said.

"Well, the master said to take you back alive, but it wouldn't hurt to knock you and your friends there around a bit. What he won't know won't hurt him."

"What are you talking about?" Ven asked confused. He gasped when the boy formed a blade in his hand and pointed it at the blonde. _That's one of those blades from the war. What are they called again? _"The Keyblade," Ventus said dryly.

"So you know what this is," the boy said. "Well, it doesn't really matter right now anyways since you won't last very long."

The boy gathered up energy within himself and something dark formed at the tip of the Keyblade. Ven took a step back and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow to hit him.

But nothing happened.

Ven's eyes fluttered open and he saw a tall figure standing before him. The man was holding a Keyblade as well and he had it pointed at the boy with the other Keyblade.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I'm doing my job," the man said. He suddenly threw his Keyblade and it struck the boy as it spun quickly through the air. The man turned around and Ven gasped.

"You're the one from before," Ventus said. "It was Terra, right?"

Terra nodded and leaned into Ven. "Are you alright, Ventus?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Ven blushed lightly.

Terra looked right into Ven's eyes. "Ventus," he said, "I need you to come with my right now."

"What?"

"I need you to come with me before Vanitas comes back."

"I can't," Ven said, "I can't just leave my friends here. I won't leave them here."

Terra looked at the two boys lying limping on the ground. "I don't have time to get you all out of here. Your safety is what is crucial right now at the moment."

"I don't care; I'm not leaving Isa and Lea here!" Ven yelled, which made Terra's eyes widen in surprise.

"He really _is _as pure as everyone says he is," someone laughed.

Ven flinched but he relaxed when he saw a small girl land next to Terra. She smiled and waved slightly at Ven. "Hey there," she said.

"Hello," Ven said.

"What are you doing here, Emika?" Terra asked.

"We'll talk later, Terra," Emika said. "Right now you need to get these guys out of here and take that boy to a safe place."

"But he's here too. I need to get Ventus to safety first," Terra said.

"Terra," Emika said frowning, "we will _not _involve innocent lives in this war. Do you hear me?"

Terra nodded and began to walk over to Lea and Isa, but was stopped when a hoard of monsters appeared before him. He jumped back and blocked Ven off from them. "Damn Unversed," Terra said.

"Looks like a change in plan," Emika said, shoving Ventus towards Terra. "You get him out of here first. I'll keep these other two safe until you get back."

"What?" Ven breathed. "No, I'm not going. I told you I won't go with you until I get Lea and Isa out of here," Ven said to Terra.

Terra looked down at the blonde and sighed. "Sorry about this," he said as he picked Ven up and slung him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down, Terra!" Ven yelled.

Lea began to stir and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked and spotted Ven squirming in Terra's hold. Lea quickly stood up and rushed over towards Ventus but he was cut off by a bunch of monsters.

"Get out of my way," Lea grumbled. He looked up and he saw Terra running off with Ven over his shoulder. "Ventus!" Lea yelled out to his friend.

Emika looked back and saw Lea standing in front of a hoard of Unversed. She summoned her Keyblade and quickly destroyed all of them.

Lea looked surprised, "Who are you?" Lea asked.

"I don't have time to explain," Emika said, "just get out of here fast. Go and find Ventus."

"How do you know-"

"Just shut up and go already," Emika said while slashing at more Unversed that appeared.

Lea nodded and ran off. Emika sighed and jumped back next to Isa and helped him up. Isa groaned as he looked up and say the girl holding onto him.

"You okay?" Emika asked.

Isa groaned again and slumped against Emika's arm. She picked Isa up and leaned him against her body.

"What a pain it must be for you, Emika," said the boy who appeared in front of Emika and Isa.

"It's not so bad," she said, "at least I'm not with you guys."

"The master still wishes to speak to you," the boy said.

"Then tell him I said 'Like hell I would speak to him again,' Vanitas."

Vanitas frowned, "I'll be sure to tell him that when I drag both you and Ventus back with me."

"You have to go through me first before you get to Ventus," Emika said holding up her Keyblade.

Isa groaned again and was finally able to stand up. He looked at Emika with wide eyes. "What, who are-"

Emika shoved Isa behind her. "When I tell you to run then you need to run as fast as you can, okay?" she said.

Isa didn't say anything, he only nodded in response.

Emika summoned her other Keyblade and in one quick motion, she went straight for Vanitas. "Run!" she yelled out, and Isa took off sprinting out of the battle.

"Good," Vanitas said, "no we can finally get serious about this fight."

Emika smiled, "Hope you're able to put up a good fight," she said as she sprang towards the boy again.

**…...**

"Let go of me!" Ventus yelled.

Terra turned the corner quickly and stopped in front of Ven's house. "Give me your keys," Terra said.

"What?" Ven asked astonished.

Terra sighed heavily and searched inside of Ven's pockets until he found the key. He put the key inside the lock and turned the knob, running inside while closing the door behind him.

The brunette set Ven on the couch, clutching his small shoulders, staring into the blonde's dark blue eyes.

"Well it looks like you're not injured," Terra said.

"Why did you do that?" Ven murmured.

"I had to keep you safe no matter what. Those friends of yours would just have gotten in the way resulting in you getting hurt."

Ven glared at Terra. "That doesn't matter, and how could you have let that girl stay there to fight? She was probably only a year older than me!"

"If Emika doesn't make it back from that battle then she didn't even deserve to live," Terra said coldly.

The blonde suddenly stood up and slapped Terra on the side of the face. Terra looked back at the boy with slight shock in his eyes. He didn't see that one coming at all. Ventus looked furious at the man. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"It's the way we live by," Terra said. "It's the way we soldiers live by."

"I don't care if that's your way; all of you soldiers are the same. You don't care if you have to kill children or families, just as long as you obtain what you trying to achieve in this hellish war of yours."

Terra was about to say something but Ven turned around and began to walk out the door. "What are you doing?" Terra asked.

"If you won't help me save them then I'll go by myself," Ven said reaching for the doorknob.

The door was beginning to open until Terra put his hand on it and shut it closed. Ven turned around and faced Terra deep blue eyes. "I can't let you go back there," he said sternly.

"I barely even know you, so you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do," Ven said.

"You said you owed me for saving your life, remember?"

Ven thought back and realized that he _had _said that to Terra. "I can't fulfill that role right now. I have to help my friends," Ven looked up with sad eyes.

Terra sighed, "Okay, we'll go, but you have to promise to stay close to me the whole time."

Ventus smiled brightly, "Thank you so much, Terra."

Terra suddenly felt himself smiling back as he followed the blonde out the house. The man frowned. _How did this happen? _He thought. _I usually stick by my word, but this kid, he's something different. I guess that's the way it is around him. _

Ven suddenly stopped walking and turned back to Terra. "Hey, um, I," he paused, blushing slightly.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"I, I'm sorry I slapped you back there. I don't know what came over me, but I'm really sorry. Does it hurt at all?" Ven asked reaching up to touch Terra's cheek.

"Don't worry about it," Terra said softly, but then walked ahead of the blonde. "Try to keep up with me, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Ven said timidly. _He's probably really mad at me, _Ven thought. _I should have thought before I did that to him. _

Ven continued to follow Terra shyly until he saw Lea running down the pavement of the town. He saw his friend and began to rush after him, but Terra grabbed the blonde and pulled him behind himself.

Lea looked up and yelled, "Ventus!"

"Lea!" Ven yelled back to his friend.

"Don't worry, Ven, I'm coming!" Lea said as he ran faster and jumped to kick Terra in the chest.

Terra quickly moved away while tugging Ven behind him. He stared at the redhead who tried again to kick him.

"Damn you," Lea grumbled, "let Ven go, you bastard!"

"Lea-" Ven began.

"I have no intention of hurting this boy here. In fact, I'm here to protect him from any harm," Terra said.

"And why should I believe you?" Lea asked.

"I'm this boy's guardian now. You should know what a guardian is from your studies in school."

Lea's eyes widened; he knew what a guardian was. "But, if you're his guardian then that makes Ven a-"

"Don't get to distracted from your job, Terra," a man's voice said as they jumped down and grabbed Ventus from behind Terra.

"Damnit," Terra glared at the tall man who was holding Ven's neck with his arm. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm just one who's following the strongest side," the man said.

"So, how did you get here, and are you working with Vanitas?" Terra asked.

The guy nodded slightly, "That girl, she had to go save this kid with blue hair from the Unversed or something like that; it was really sad, she almost had both Vanitas and I for a little."

"Isa," Lea murmured under his breath.

"But you messed up too, Terra," the man said. "Because of you being distracted, I got my hands on your pure light here," he motioned towards Ven, who was struggling against the man's grip on him.

Terra snarled as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Calm down now, Terra, or else Blondie here is gonna get it," the man said, holding up his own weapon, pointing it up next to Ventus's throat.

Terra didn't move an inch. He just kept glaring at the man.

The guy smiled, "Aww, so I see that he's really important to you. By the way, the name's Braig, just in case you were wondering," Braig said, moving his weapon closer to Ven, which made the boy yelp in surprise.

Lea clenched his fists. "Hey, you, Braig," Lea said.

Braig looked up at the red head and snickered, "What do you want, kid?"

"I want you to let Ven go."

Braig laughed, "Oh sure, I'll let him go just give me a sec." Braig leaned down and put his hand under Ventus's chin, making him look up into the man's face. "My, you're quiet a cute one, aren't you?" Braig tightened his grip on Ven, which made him scream.

"Stop it!" Lea yelled.

Ven felt tears form in his eyes as he starred into the man's yellow eyes.

Terra quickly rushed into Braig and knocked him back, catching Ven as Braig let go of the boy. Terra took Ven by the waist and jumped back beside Lea.

"Ventus," Lea said as he hugged his friend. "Are you okay?"

Ven nodded slightly as he twitched, seeing Braig get up from where he was knocked down.

"That was a nice trick, Terra," Braig laughed. "But now play time is over." The man picked up his weapons, which looked like crossbows.

Terra stood in front of Ventus as Braig got ready to strike, but Vanitas appeared behind him.

Braig looked behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked Vanitas.

"It's time for us to go," Vanitas said.

"What are you saying? Did you screw up or something?"

"Just shut up and come on," Vanitas said, summoning a portal.

Braig grunted and looked back at Terra. "You got lucky this time but just wait till we meet again."

"We won't stop our pursuit so be ready for us or we _will _steal your light from you," Vanitas said as he and Braig walked through the portal and disappeared.

Terra disposed of his Keyblade and turned back to Ventus. "We need to go," he said.

Lea pushed Ven behind him. "Like hell is he going with you. You might be protecting him but I can tell he's just going to be in danger all the time with you around."

Terra frowned and was about to say something until he felt something hard hit the back of his head. He turned ready to strike but saw Emika, standing behind him, holding Isa on her back.

"Emika," Terra said to the young girl.

But Emika smacked Terra in the back of the head again. "What the fuck, Terra?"

"What?" Terra asked confused.

"Why didn't you pick up when I was trying to contact you? Honestly, I sometimes wonder if you're up to this job of yours," Emika sighed.

"Isa," Lea said.

Emika looked behind her and smiled. "Don't worry, he isn't hurt. He just passed out from all the excitement."

"What a relief," Lea said.

Emika looked past Lea and starred at Ven. She set Isa down on the ground softly and looked at Terra, who nodded towards her. "Ventus," she said, "we need you to come with us right away."

"I'm not going with you," Ven said.

"It's for your own protection," Emika said.

Ven shook his head, "I won't go; I won't help anyone in the war. All you do is involve innocent lives."

Emika frowned, "We never do anything like that. People volunteer to join; we don't force them to do anything. Please, Ventus, we need you with us."

"And why do you need only Ven?" Lea asked.

"Because he is the last remaining pure light in all the worlds," Emika said. "He is what is left. He holds the last light that people look up to in hope that this hellish war will end one day. Ventus, you give people hope, and we can't lose that so please come with us."

Ventus was hesitant as he looked at Lea. The redhead starred at his friend as he walked over to Isa. "It's your decision, Ven," he said. "We'll support you in whatever you chose."

Ven was silent for a few moments. He looked over at Emika and then met Terra's eyes. There was something inside the brunette's eyes that made Ven stare into them deeper.

"Please, help us, Ven," Terra said softly.

Ventus's eyes widened, looking up at Terra's face. Slowly Ven nodded and Emika smiled.

"Then it's settled," she said. "I'll open up a portal and we'll head out then." She held up her hand and a dark portal appeared before them. Emika entered inside and motioned for Terra and Ven to follow.

Terra looked down at Ven. "I'm going to have to carry you through the portal, so you won't get lost inside."

Ven only nodded and let Terra scoop him up and carried him through the dark portal. He looked back at Lea and Isa. Lea looked up and smiled at his friend as he disappeared through the darkness.

**…...**

"Master Eraqus," Aqua said, "they're back."

Eraqus looked up from his papers and stood. "Then let's go greet them, shall we?"

Aqua nodded and smiled as they headed out to meet the last pure light. Once they made it down, Aqua waved at them and Emika smiled and waved back. The blue haired woman ran over to the other girl.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked.

Emika smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. We all made it back in one piece."

Terra walked up with Ven still in his arms. Aqua smiled, "Oh, this must be the one you were sensing, Emika."

"H-hello," Ven said meekly.

"And he's such a cutie too," Aqua said.

Ven blushed and Terra rolled his eyes.

Eraqus walked over to the group and bowed before Terra. "It is an honor to have you here," he said to Ven.

"Thank you," Ven said.

"We have a room for him, right, Master?" Aqua asked.

"A room?" Emika seemed confused.

"Oh, that right, we never did get him one," Eraqus said.

"Are you guys serious?" Aqua asked. "Where is he supposed to sleep?"

"Why not Terra's room," Emika said.

"Hold on a second," Terra said but Eraqus stopped him.

"No, I think it's a good idea," he said, "that way the boy will be better protected at night."

"Then let's get ready for bed," Emika stretched. "I'm so tired after today." She suddenly winced and felt her arm. When Emika brought back her arm, it was covered in blood. "Whoa, I guess I was hurt a little."

"Emika!" Aqua exclaimed, taking the girl's arm. "We need to fix this up right away. Terra, you take him up to your room," Aqua said looking at Ven.

Terra sighed and began to walk into the castle.

"Um, Terra," Ven started.

Terra looked down at the boy who was blushing.

"You can put me down, you know? I can walk just fine."

"Hmm, oh sure," Terra said setting the boy down.

Ventus looked back at Eraqus and followed Terra inside the castle and up the stairs to a door on the far end of the hall. Terra unlocked the door and went inside, shutting it behind Ventus.

Terra walked over to his closet and pulled out a sleeping bag. He then went and got an oversized shirt from his dresser. He threw it to Ven, who just barley caught it.

"Change into those," Terra said.

Ven did what he told him to do and got into the shirt. Once the blonde was done, he knelt down to the sleeping bag. He was about to crawl in until Terra sighed heavily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Terra said.

"Oh, sorry," Ven said softly.

"You can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the floor tonight," Terra said, leaning down on the ground.

Ven only nodded and got into the soft bed. He pulled the covers over him and tried to fall asleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes he saw Braig and Vanitas. Ven gasped and sat up quickly. He looked down at Terra, who didn't seem to move an inch.

He tried again and saw the same thing every time he closed his eyes. He saw the town burning and Lea and Isa hurt badly. Ven whimpered and curled into himself. He opened his eyes and rolled over.

"T-Terra?" Ven said.

"Yeah?" Terra said softly.

Ven was hesitant, "Uh, nothing, sorry I woke you."

Terra sat up and leaned into the bed. "If you have something to say then say it. I'm here to protect you so if something's scaring you then tell me."

"I just, I just keep seeing things in my dreams. I can't sleep and I don't want to," Ven felt like he was going to cry. He was in a distant place where he couldn't see his friends. He felt alone and scarred.

He felt Terra's hand on his shoulder and he rolled over to look into the man's face.

"If you want," Terra said, "I can stay with you until you fall asleep."

Ven starred at Terra for a few moments and then scooted over to make more room. Terra sat down next to Ven as the boy grabbed Terra's hand while trembling. Terra sighed and stroked Ventus's blonde hair.

"It'll be okay," Terra whispered, "just close your eyes and relax. I'm here for you so don't worry."

Ven smiled and snuggled into Terra's side. "Thank you, Terra. You know, you're not as bad…..as I …..thought you….."

Terra looked down and saw that Ven had fallen asleep. He was breathing soundly and Terra found himself smiling down at the boy. Later, the man felt his eyelids droop and he too soon enough found himself falling asleep right down next to his blonde. Next to his light, which he swore to protect.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait but it's here and I hope you enjoy. Please review, it helps me write. Oh, and don't forget to vote! Thank you! ^^**


	3. And So It Begins

The light began to shine in Terra's room, which made Ven's eyes squint open, as the light hit him directly in the face. The blonde stretched and looked around the room. There was no Terra to be seen.

"I wonder where he went," Ven whispered to himself. He looked around again before he got off the bed. His feet touched the wood floors and he quietly went to the door.

It creaked open and the boy peered through the opening. Once he thought it was okay to go, he stared through the hallway.

The halls were dark and depressing as Ven walked though them. There were a few paintings of some older men and women on the walls. The boy looked at them curiously for a second before moving on in the hallway. He wondered aimlessly for awhile until he smelled something through the hall.

He followed the scent as it became stronger. Ven turned the corner and saw a brightly lit room where three people were standing around. The blonde looked closer and saw that it was Terra, Aqua, and Emika in the room.

The young girl, Emika, spotted Ven first and waved. "Well good morning, Ventus," she said, taking a seat on the couch.

"We were all wondering when you were going to wake up," Aqua smiled as she sat next to Emika on the couch. Ven just stood there and looked at the ground. Aqua smiled at the boy. "Won't you join us, Ventus?" she asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Ven said nervously. He walked over and looked at Terra, who was leaning against one of the chairs. He sat down in a seat across from Emika and Aqua as the two looked at him.

Emika was the first to speak. "So you're probably wondering what's going on, huh?"

"Emika, you don't need to make him worry so early in the morning," Aqua said.

"Well, I would want to know why I was brought to this place if I was him, wouldn't you?" she asked Aqua.

The woman sighed, "You have a point."

"No please," Ven said, "you don't need to worry about me. I'm okay, but I would like to know later maybe."

"This would have been so much easier if Terra would have just told you last night," Emika glared at Terra, who glared right back.

"He was worn out and fell asleep quickly," Terra said. "I didn't want to explain things and make him more tired than what he was."

Emika smirked, "Well, well, it sounds like you actually care about something for once, Terra. I'm so proud of you!"

Before Terra could react, Emika jumped on him and hugged his waist, which was all she could reach since she was pretty short. Terra struggled to get the girl off of him but she laughed and jumped on his shoulders.

"Gah!" Terra exclaimed. "Get off of me, Emika!"

"What are you gonna do, tell the old man on me?" Emika yelled back.

The two of them were at it and Ven just watched as the Terra and Emika argued back and forth.

Aqua walked over and stood next to Ven and smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said. "They get like this a lot. Those two just never stop."

Ven smiled and laughed a little, "They kinda remind me of siblings."

Aqua laughed too, "I've think the same thing sometimes. Hey, you two knock it off, will ya?"

"You heard her, Terra," Emika said, jumping off Terra, punching him in the side.

"Shut up, Emika," Terra said as he punched the girl back.

"Yep," Ven smiled, "just like siblings."

"Did you hear that, Terra?" Emika asked. "We're _siblings_!"

"You're sarcasm can be seen a mile away, you know that?" Terra asked.

"Kill joy," the girl mumbled.

"Come on you guys," Aqua said. "Let's get something to eat. I bet Ventus here is starved."

Ven hadn't noticed until he heard his stomach grumble that he was hungry. He got up and followed the other three into the kitchen where there were five plates with their breakfast on them. They all sat down and began to eat.

It was silent for a long time until Terra spoke first. "So, you wanna know why you're here, Ventus?"

Ven looked up shyly, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Emika laughed, "Spoken like a true pure light."

"Pure light?" Ven asked confused.

Terra nodded, "That's the reason we brought you here. Ventus, you are one of the last remaining pure lights left in the worlds. I'm sure you know what a pure light is, right?"

"Yeah, we studied them in school," Ven nodded. "But how am I a pure light? I mean, I'm just some ordinary kid from Radiant Garden."

"Technically, you were never normal," Emika said, taking a bite of an apple. "You've always contained a pure light; it just never showed itself, so nobody could actually find you."

"Then how did you find me?" Ven asked.

"Emika can detect the pure lights wherever they are," Aqua said. "She's been sensing the lost of all the other lights, and soon discovered you after we lost Cinderella. I was put in charge of her and I failed," Aqua said, looking at the ground.

"No one could have seen it coming," Emika said.

"You could have strengthened your force on that side at least," Terra said.

Aqua looked hurt, "I, I know."

Emika glared at the brunette, "Just shut it, Terra. The same thing would have happened to you, so don't go correcting something that's inevitable," she said, standing up from her seat.

"Emika, please, calm down," Aqua said to the girl.

The girl continued to glare at Terra before she sat down again. Emika sighed and looked at Ven again, "So now that the other side knows about you, we have to keep you in the castle for safety."

"The other side?" Ventus asked confused.

"The side of darkness," Aqua said. "You met a few of their recruits back in Radiant Garden."

Ven shivered when he remembered Braig and the boy who was with him. "But why does it matter that I'm a pure light. Yes, I know that the pure lights keep the balance but why are they coming after me all of a sudden."

"Because they have the upper hand right now, and they wish to strike us when we're down," Terra said. "You're the last light and destroying you would mean that they win the war. If you die, everyone else will fall into darkness."

"Everyone will fall?" Ven asked.

"They will either become one with darkness, following it in the end. Or, they'll fall and disappear forever," Eraqus said, walking into the room.

"Good morning Master Eraqus," Aqua smiled.

Eraqus nodded to Aqua and looked at Ven. "It's nice to see you doing better, Ventus."

"Oh please," Ventus said, "call me Ven."

"Right, well, Ven, I hope that you've made yourself right at home."

"I have, thank you."

"Emika, Aqua, I have a few missions for you two. Come see me once you're all done in here," Eraqus said.

"And here I thought we would get a break for once," Emika said, leaning back a bit in her seat.

"Come on, Emika," Aqua said, standing up from her chair. "We can talk now, Master Eraqus."

"Alright, come this way," he said, leading the two girls out of the room.

Ven and Terra were left alone in the room and the boy looked down to the ground again as Terra got up to put the dishes away. Ven stood but kept his eyes on the ground.

Terra stared at the blonde curiously and sighed. "Are you going to stare at the floor forever, or are you actually going to make eye contact with me?"

Ventus looked up surprised, "Sorry, it's just that I," he paused.

"You? Come on and spit out whatever you want to say to me."

"I'm sorry about hitting you and saying all those things to you!" Ven blurted out.

"You don't need to worry about that," Terra said.

"But, I had no right to do that to you. I barely know you and I don't want to start out a friendship like this."

"A friendship?" Terra said confused.

"Yeah, you're friends with Emika and Aqua, right?"

"I suppose so."

Ven shook his head, "That isn't a friendship if you think so. You need to be sure that they're your friends, and I want to be one too."

Terra stared at the blonde. "I think of them more as teammates or comrades more than friends."

"I don't think that's how they feel," Ven mumbled.

"What was that?" Terra asked.

"Oh nothing, hmm," Ven paused, "I know, I can show you what a friendship is since you don't really understand too much; not that that's a bad thing," the blonde said as Terra glared at him slightly.

Terra sighed, "I probably have a mission to carry out today, so I can't do it."

"I highly doubt that," Emika said, entering the room. She looked at Terra and smiled, "The old man wants to talk to you."

"Fine, I'll be back later," he said to Ventus.

Ven slumped and looked at the floor as Terra left him alone.

Emika walked over to Ven and waved in his face, which he didn't respond to. The girl huffed, "You must really hate socializing, huh?"

Ven stayed silent.

Emika shrugged and crouched down so Ven was looking at her and not the floor. She smiled as Ven jumped at the sight of her. "Are you going to talk to me or what?" Emika asked.

Ven finally looked up and blushed, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Emika laughed and jumped back up so she was looking at the boy. "There's no need for apologies. Actually, I think I should be thanking you, Ven."

"Thanking me? What for?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Emika smiled. "So the old man has me going to another world to help the forces out there. Aqua has to go too so we'll both be gone, you know what that means?"

"I don't know," Ven said.

"Terra's gonna have to stay here with you today. I heard your conversation before I walked in. Good luck with showing the guy what friendship is," Emika laughed.

"You think of Terra as a friend, don't you?"

"Yeah, he and Aqua are my best friends. I watch out for my friends and do whatever I can to help them. A little lame to say I know, but that's just how I am."

Ven smiled, "I think that's great."

"Thanks, and I hope we can become best friends soon too, Ven. We _are_ friends though right now, right?"

"Of course."

Emika nodded, "Great, oh look, here comes mister grumpy."

Ven looked to see where Emika was looking and spotted Terra coming down the hall, and the girl was right, Terra didn't look to happy.

"Eraqus is having me stay behind today because you and Aqua are going to do your missions," Terra said.

"I think it's more of a reason than that," Emika teased. "Well, I should get going before you ruin my good mood today, Terra."

The brunette glared at the girl who kept smiling at him.

"I'm just kidding!" Emika said, holding up her hands. "Anyways, I'll see you guys later."

Once Emika was gone, the room fell silent between the two. Terra looked at Ven and quickly took his hand, leading him out of the room.

Ven blushed as Terra continued to pull him through the halls. "Terra," Ven said, "where are we going?"

"We're going back to my room," Terra said.

Ven stayed silent as the brunette led him into the room and let go of his hand. Terra went over to the closet and pulled out the clothes that Ven had been wearing yesterday.

"Here," Terra said, throwing the clothes to the blonde, "get dressed and I'll show you around a bit."

Ven took the clothes and stared at Terra for a few seconds.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Could you um," Ven blushed again.

"Oh," Terra said surprised, "sorry, I'll leave. Tell me when you're done." The brunette got up and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door's frame as he looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, Ven's blushing face came into his mind, and Terra felt warmth come to his cheeks.

He shook his head to try to get the image out, but he began to remember last night; Ven's small innocent body lying next to him while the brunette watched him sleep. Terra felt himself grow red again and he grumbled. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought. _Why am I remembering that?_

There was a knock on the door behind him and Terra jumped slightly as he turned to see Ventus in his clothes. The boy was still slightly blushing as he looked up at Terra. "Sorry if I took too long," the blonde said.

"Its fine," Terra said as he took Ven's hand again and led him in the hallway. "I'll show you around the place so that way you won't get lost so easily."

"Okay," Ven mumbled.

After some moments of exploring, Terra opened the door to the outside and pulled Ven through. "Come on, I show you around outside. There's more than what there is out here."

Ven smiled slightly and let go of Terra's hand as he let his skin take in the full sunlight. The boy sighed and turned back to Terra with a giant smile on his face. "It's beautiful out today, Terra."

The brunette felt a smile play on his lips, but he just walked past Ventus to the giant entrance gait. The boy looked confused but ended up following Terra into a large area where a few pieces of equipment were placed.

"This is the training area," Terra said.

Ven was about to say something until some shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Terra whipped around and knocked Ven to the ground as a large item breezed by his head. Ven gasped as Terra loomed over the boy.

"Sorry, Sorry," someone said, walking up to the two.

Terra looked up and glared at the person. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the brunette asked.

Ventus looked over and say another teen, about the age of Terra, standing next to them. The teen spoke, "Hey, I said I was sorry. I thought nobody would be here at this time, and I thought all of you guys had missions today."

Terra stood up and pulled Ven with him. The blonde stumbled a bit but was kept up by Terra's arm. "I would think you'd be a little more careful," Terra said.

The teen scratched the back of his head, "I know I know." He looked over and met Ven's eyes. He smiled, "Hey, are you a new guy here? I bet you're here to train with the rest of us, huh?"

"Well, I-" Ven began.

"He won't be," Terra interrupted. "This boy is a very special guest of ours."

"Oh, I see," the teen smirked. "And you were put in charge of him, Terra?"

Terra glared at the teen. "I thought you were trained to not call me by my name, cadet."

"And I have a name too, Terra," the teen said. He turned back to Ven. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Zack, what's your name?"

"Ventus, but you can just call me Ven," the blonde smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ven," Zack smiled.

Terra sighed, "So how's the new recruit doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's doing pretty well," Zack said. "Actually, he's over there. Hey, come on over!" Zack waved for another person to come to where all three of them stood.

The person made his way over and stood next to Zack shyly. He was blonde as well with very spiky hair and a small body. If it wasn't for Zack and Terra, Ven would have thought the guy was his own age.

"This here is Spike," Zack smiled.

"I told you to stop calling me that," the blonde said. "My name is Cloud, sir," Cloud said to Terra.

Terra nodded, "You see, Zack, you could learn a thing or two from Cadet Cloud here."

"Thank you very much, sir," Cloud said as he bowed his head.

Zack grinned, "He'll be good once I'm done with him." He said, putting an arm around Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud blushed and stood up. As he did, he made eye contact with Ven. Ven smiled, "Hi, my name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

"Oh, um hello, Ven," Cloud said.

"We should get going," Terra said. "Continue with your training, cadets."

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, see you later, Terra. Oh, and see you too, Ven."

Terra grumbled something before pulling Ven with him away from the two cadets. The blonde looked back at the two and then turned to Terra, who stopped in front of a small area.

He let go of Ven again and walked over to sit down on the edge of the castle. Terra sighed and looked back at Ventus. "You can sit if you want," he said.

Ven nodded and took a seat next to Terra.

"So explain it to me," Terra said.

"Explain what?" Ven asked confused.

"This whole friendship thing, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Well, what do you want to know?"

"Nothing really," Terra sighed.

Ven huffed and turned away from the brunette. It was a few moments until he turned back to Terra. "I'm not sure if I can teach you anything to be honest."

"But I thought you said you would teach me what a friendship is."

"It's more of you have to feel or experience it to know what it means," Ven said.

"I see."

They were both silent as Ventus fiddled with the tips of his fingers. Occasionally, the boy would sneak in side glances of Terra to see what the brunette was doing, and every time he looked, Terra was starring off into the distance with nothing on his mind.

After a few more moments, Ven sighed and looked at Terra directly in the face. "I need to ask you something," Ven said.

Terra looked down at the boy curiously, "What is it?"

Ventus bit his lip, "I, I just wanted to ask you-um well," he paused.

"You're wondering about your friends, right?" Terra asked.

Ventus looked up surprised, "How did you-"

"It's written all over your face. I can tell by the way you brought up the whole friendship thing. You want to know if you can go home, am I correct?"

The blonde nodded his head slowly.

Terra sighed heavily, "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but," he paused, "you can never go home, Ventus."

**…...**

"Emika, are you doing okay on your side?" Aqua asked into the communicator.

_I'm doing fine, Aqua, quit worrying, _Emika sighed on the other end.

Aqua smiled, "I'm heading your way as soon as I'm done here."

Emika mumbled something before she said goodbye and hung up.

Aqua hung up and looked over and her team. "I'm going. Contact me if something happens as soon as possible. Am I clear?"

The soldiers nodded and saluted Aqua before she departed. She walked a little ways before she came up to a smaller area where Emika was standing, keeping watch over everything that was going on.

Aqua smiled and laughed a little at the sight on Emika standing in a fierce pose that could scare anyone. Her shoulders were pulled back and she stiffened slightly to make herself look stricter. Emika held her hands on her hips to show that she wasn't there to play around at a time like this.

Emika turned when she heard Aqua behind her. She smiled only slightly, "Nice of you to join me," Emika said.

Aqua smiled back, "How's everything going on out here?"

Emika starred out into the field, "Things are running swiftly and smoothly just as we intended before we left."

Frowning, Aqua nodded, "That's good to hear," she said. Aqua always hated how different Emika, Terra, and herself acted when they were out in the battlefield. They all acted like different people completely.

Emika became serious and coldhearted towards her enemies. Aqua herself was more business and cruel to people who didn't follow orders correctly, and then there was Terra. Terra wasn't even himself and he seemed so distant when he was fighting the Unversed. And even when he wasn't, it seemed like Aqua knew Terra less and less each day.

"We have a few more recruits now," Emika said, dragging Aqua out of her deep thoughts.

"Oh, really?" Aqua said.

"They were shocked to see someone like me leading everyone," Emika smiled slightly.

"Let me guess, he said that women don't belong in the battlefield and that they belong in the kitchen taking care of the children."

"Well, he said youngins' and not children. But other than that, yeah he said that exactly," Emika said.

"And I bet you-"

"I punched him square in the mouth. Shocked him quite a bit I'll tell you. He had no idea that someone like me could punch that hard. I told him he better shape up or I'll personally see him out of here."

"At least you taught him a lesson," Aqua smiled.

"You could say that," Emika shrugged.

All of a sudden, there was an exposition in the distance and screaming could be heard as well. Many of the soldiers charge after whatever was causing the commotion. The two girls looked ahead and saw that an army of Unversed was coming.

"Shit," Emika growled as she summoned her two Keyblades in her hands and charged towards the fight with Aqua right behind her.

They both got there in seconds, and the fight began as soon as they both slashed the first Unversed with their Keyblades. All the soldiers were fighting while breathing heavily, trying their best to stay alive.

Emika cleared off a group before something in the distance caught her eye. She turned but there was a sudden impact that landed onto her shoulders. Emika turned and jumped back so she could have a clearer view of who attacked her.

"Emika, behind you!" Aqua yelled.

The girl turned and met her Keyblades with the Keyblade of Vanitas. The boy leaned in, but Emika kicked him away.

"You're losing you touch," Vanitas said calmly.

"Shut up," Emika glared.

"What are you doing here?" Aqua asked as she came up beside Emika.

"I came here to see how _you_ were all doing," Vanitas paused as some soldiers screamed in the background. "I can see that it isn't going very well either."

"Why don't you cut the crap and tell us the real reason why you're here?" Emika said.

Vanitas smiled behind his mask. "I'm looking for a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and he is the vessel to the last pure light. Could you tell me where I could find him?"

**…...**

"What, what do you mean, Terra?" Ven asked confused. "I think I heard you wrong. For a second it sounded like you said I couldn't go home."

"That's because I did," Terra said coldly.

"But I don't understand," Ventus said. "Why can't I go home? Why can't I go see my friends, what if something bad happened to them after we left? I need to make sure that they're all safe."

"I can't let you leave this place. As your Guardian, I'm forbidden to do so," Terra said.

"My Guardian, what are you talking about?"

"I was appointed your Guardian when you were first discovered. When that happened, I had to abide to certain codes that I must now live by. You probably think that isn't right."

"I didn't-" Ven began.

"You'll say this is cold hearted and I also am coldhearted to follow those rules. You also think that I won't let you go see your friends, and you'll try to find a way out, but-"

"Will you just shut up?" Ventus said as he stood up, shouting at Terra.

Terra looked up and frowned at the boy.

"Stop, stop doing that," Ven breathed.

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop reading me like I'm some book you picked up from some shelf. I hate that, I hate that you think you can treat people as if they're nothing to you when in fact, they mean the world to you," Ven gasped as he felt something warm run down his cheek. He put his hand to his face and pulled it back to see that he was crying.

Terra's eyes widened as he stood up and put a hand to reach out to the boy. "Ven, I'm-"

"Don't," Ven said as he swatted Terra's hand away.

Suddenly, Terra pulled Ven into an embrace, tightening his grip on the boy, as he buried his face into Ventus's blonde spiky hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," Terra said. He gasped softly at what he said. _What am I saying? _Terra thought. _I usually don't care what I say to people. I just tell them it's the truth and they have to deal with it, but then why am I so soft towards this boy?_

Ven stayed very still until he finally pushed himself back away from Terra. He was blushing lightly when he looked up at the brunette. "Terra," he began.

But Terra started to lean down slowly until he was inches away from Ven's face. _This boy, _he thought, _I want to know why he makes me act so different. Why does he cause me to lose control like I am right now? _

"Terra," Ven mumbled. "What are you-"

"Just stay still for a second. I want to see something," Terra said, leaning closer towards the blonde.

The brunette was only centimeters away before someone began to chuckle in the background. Terra looked up, while he still held Ven, and glared. "What are you doing here, Vanitas," he said, shoving Ventus behind him.

Vanitas stood motionless as Ven peered around Terra to see the other boy, but he was holding someone. In his arm was a limp Emika and Aqua laid not too far from Vanitas's feet.

"Emika, Aqua," Ven called to the two girls.

Aqua groaned and moved about on the ground, but Emika made no sign of movement. The blue haired woman lifted her face up to see Terra and Ven. "Terra," Aqua said. "Get out of here. Run and take Ventus with you before it's too late."

Vanitas snorted and kicked Aqua aside as he turned back to Terra. "Let's make a deal, shall we? I'll give you back your friends unharmed if you give me that blonde boy behind you."

Terra snarled and backed up a bit. "Like hell I'm going to do that."

"So you want to watch your two friends here die right before your eyes?" Vanitas asked.

"We don't die that easily," Emika coughed under Vanitas's arm. She peered up at the boy and punched him in the stomach.

Vanitas kneeled over as he loosened his grip enough for Emika to slip out. She stood and blocked Terra and Ven. "Go on, Terra," she said.

Terra just nodded before he turned and dragged Ventus away with him. The two of them ran as Ven tried to look back. He was about to say something until Terra spoke.

"Emika and Aqua can take care of themselves," Terra said. "We just need to get you to Master Eraqus before _he _shows up."

"Who's he?" Ven asked, but it was too late.

A dark portal appeared before the two of them and Terra reacted quickly. He pushed Ventus away as he summoned his Keyblade. From the dark portal emerged a man who looked like the age of Eraqus but slightly older. He had no hair except for the small beard around his chin.

His tan skin glowed from the sun and his golden eyes flickered with dark purpose. He grinned when he saw Ventus behind Terra.

The man began to walk towards Ven, but Terra blocked him off. "Don't even think about it," Terra said. "You aren't going to lay a hand on him, Xahanort."

Xahanort grinned. "Terra, my boy," he said, "what a pleasure to see you again, and I see that you have my pure light ready for me as well."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, I'm back and I'm very sick right now! D8 Sorry it took so long to get this one up but I hope you guys still enjoy it. Oh, a Terra and Ven kiss scene? Almost (so close but yet so far) XD

And now Xahanort makes his big break along with Aqua and a little of Emika (she didn't get much time in the last chapter). Oh, and so does Zack and Cloud! I'm excited to see where everyone goes after this little shin dig we have goin' on here in Resistences Trust. But you probably have been wondering, and if not then you are now, WHERE THE HELL IS ERAQUS? I mean, he should know what the hell is going on in his own place, am I right? Or maybe he's just too old to hear anything...

Eraqus: What did you just say?

Emika: She's right, you _are _old.

Ventus: Are you going to update soon?

Me: O_o

Terra: Hey, answer him, will ya?

Me: *Dies*

**Aqua: Oh my...**

Emika: Great job, Terra, you killed our writter!

Terra: Whatever, she was too lazy anyways

Zack: HEY, we have stories too, you know?

Axel: Yeah, and the AkuRoku story is the best one

Roxas: Uh, Axel...

Zack: I think mine and Cloud's is better!

Cloud: Just shut up, Zack.

Me: CLOUD! *hugs*

Zack: She's alive, great job, Cloud

Vantias: I don't even want to know *takes a nap* ^w^


	4. A Broken Heart

"You know what," Vanitas said to Emika. "You are one annoying little bitch."

"Thanks, I'm glad you feel that way," Emika smiled.

"I hate you so fucking much."

"Wow, really? I had no idea. Thanks so much for the info captain obvious," Emika rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Vanitas said, summoning up a group of Unversed. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this very much." With a snap of the boy's fingers, the Unversed departed into the castle.

Aqua growled and turned to Emika. "You can take care of him alone, right?" she asked.

Emika nodded, "You go on and help the new cadets. This shouldn't take any longer than a few minutes at the most."

Aqua smiled slightly and took off into the castle's courtyard.

"A little too overconfident, are we?" Vanitas smirked.

"Who's being overconfident?" Emika grinned. "I meant every word I said with every fiber of my very being. Now let's get this over with."

"You won't be keeping that up for long," Vanitas growled, summoning his Keyblade.

"Oh?" Emika tilted her head slightly. "I wonder about that."

"Shut up," the boy said, lunging for the young girl.

**…...**

"Hey, look out!" Zack yelled as he dove to the ground. Over his head, the Unversed were beginning to swarm around the training field. The boy looked ahead and saw the younger blonde cadet trying to fight off the monsters. Zack yelled for the blonde one last time, but he was too late. An Unversed was on top of the blonde cadet in a second.

Zack struggled to stand, which he finally managed somehow. He soon ran over and slashed at a few Unversed with his sword. More Unversed quickly formed around him, and more of them began to pile on top of the younger cadet.

"Damnit," Zack mumbled as he continued to try his best to fight off the Unversed. "Cloud," he yelled to the cadet. "Cloud, you better stay alive." _Shit, _Zack thought, _there's too many. What should I do?_

An Unversed was about to strike Zack, but it was suddenly blocked by a Keyblade that was thrown across the training field. The boy looked up and saw Aqua running his way.

Zack sighed in relief as he managed to free Cloud from the Unversed with the help of Aqua.

Aqua stood in front of the two teens, looking down at them she said, "You two stay back. I'll take care of these Unverseds."

"Let me help you, Aqua," Zack said.

"No," Aqua said sternly, "you take care of Strife, and I'll take care of the Unversed, got it?"

Zack frowned but soon nodded, picking up Cloud in his arms and running away from the fight.

Aqua smiled as she turned back to the Unversed that stood before her. "Now that my distraction is out of the way," she said, summoning her Keyblade. "Let's clean up the training field."

**…...**

"Hello there, Terra," Xahanort grinned.

"Xahanort," Terra said, pulling Ventus behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to take my last pure light, and I see you have him all ready for me," the man said, peering over at the blonde.

Terra moved closer to Ven and put a hand on the boy's arm. "I won't let you anywhere near him."

Xahanort chuckled. "You really have no choice, my boy. All of my Unversed are taking over your Master's castle as we speak."

Terra growled, "The others will take them down."

"Considering that Aqua and Emika were beaten and dragged away from their battle, leaving hundreds of soldiers behind. Now the only ones you have here are a few cadets and a couple of injured generals."

"You'd be surprised what everyone here can do."

"Well," Xahanort said, "I would love to talk to you more, but I should get going. Now please hand over my pure light, Terra."

"I already told you," Terra said, "I won't let you have him."

"Don't tell me you're this boy's Guardian."

"No, I'm not, but I'm going to protect him even if I have to die."

"Terra," Ven whispered, grabbing Terra's hand. "Terra, don't."

"Be quiet, Ven," Terra said.

"Ven," Xahanort said, which sent chills down the boy's spine. "Is Ven short for something?"

Ven stayed silent.

"Speak, boy," Xahanort growled.

Ven felt himself shake violently. "I-it's Ve-Ventus."

"Ventus, such a nice name," Xahanort smiled. "Will you come with me, _Ventus_?"

Ven began to shake more until he felt someone squeeze his hand. The boy looked up to meet Terra's eyes. "Terra?" Ven said.

"I won't let him take you anywhere," Terra said, reassuringly. The brunette looked back to Xahanort, summoning his Keyblade. "You have to go through me first if you want to get to Ven, Xahanort."

Xahanort just smiled, holding up a gloved hand. "I think we should make things more interesting than just _us _fighting, Terra."

The man snapped his fingers and there was a sudden explosion, causing smoke to roll out above the three males. Two shapes then emerged from the smoke, slowly forming into Vanitas and Emika fighting in the air. The two landed in the middle of Terra, Ven, and Xahanort.

"I'm taking you and your Unversed out once and for all," Emika growled.

"Over my dead body," Vanitas growled back.

"Oddly enough that can be arranged," Emika smirked.

Even through all the commotion, Terra found himself rolling his eyes at the young girl.

The two fighters soon realized where they were. Vanitas turned to Xahanort. "Master," the boy said, "what's going on?"

Emika turned to Terra. "I thought I told you to get out of here," she glared.

"We were about to leave when we ran into _him_," Terra said, cocking his head towards Xahanort.

"It's been awhile, Emika," Xahanort said.

"Old man Xahanort," Emika said, putting her hands on her hips. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Xahanort sighed, "I hate repeating myself. Vanitas," he said.

Vanitas turned, "What is it, Master Xahanort?"

_Master Xahanort? _Ven thought. _This kid is an apprentice of this man? This can't be good._

"I need you to take care of these two here, so we can get going with the last pure light," Xahanort said.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Vanitas said.

"Get ready to run, Terra," Emika said, getting her stance ready.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" Terra said. Emika turned to face him. "I'm staying here to fight too," he said. "Besides, Aqua would kill me if I left you behind."

"Then what will you do about Ventus?"

Terra gripped Ven's hand. "I'll protect him with my life."

Emika smiled, turning back to Xahanort and Vanitas. "Fine, then you do what you want."

"Hey," Vanitas said which made everyone's attention on him. Vanitas smirked, "Don't you two die on me too fast."

"Be more worried about yourself, you brat," Terra said.

"For once I agree with you, Terra," Emika smiled.

Terra rolled his eyes again.

Vanitas quickly launched into an attack, catching both Terra and Emika off guard. The boy kicked Emika in the stomach, which sent her flying into a wall. Vanitas came up to Terra, but the brunette blocked his attack, keeping Ventus behind him.

_Shit, _Terra thought. _I need to get Ven away from here and fast, but how?_

Suddenly Vanitas took an opening with Terra and slash the brunette on the cheek with his Keyblade. The young boy smirked and licked the blood that began to drip off the Keyblade. "You might want to stay sharp, Terra," Vanitas said. "If you don't, you might just end up dead."

Terra growled, pulling back farther into the battlefield. The teen looked around and cursed to himself. Everywhere he looked, he saw Unversed beginning to form around all exists. _This doesn't look good, _Terra thought.

Xahanort chuckled, which caught Terra's attention. "What to do, what to do, Terra?" Xahanort said, mockingly. "You have nowhere to run. Why don't you save your own life along with Emika's by handing over the pure light to me?"

"You can forget it, Xahanort," Terra said.

"Wait, Terra," Ven said, making everyone look at the boy. Ventus took a deep breath, letting go of Terra, he began to walk towards Xahanort.

"Ven, what are you doing?" Terra exclaimed.

"I don't want this, Terra," Ven said. "I don't want you, Emika, and Aqua to risk your lives just to save me."

"You idiot," Terra mumbled.

"What?"

"I said you're an idiot, Ven!" Terra growled at the boy, which made Ven jump. "I thought you said we were friends!"

Ventus nodded.

"Then as your friend, I'll protect you no matter what," Terra said.

"Sounds more like a Guardian to me, Terra," Emika grunted, emerging from the ruble. She made her way over to Ventus and placed herself next to him. "You better think before you act, Ven," she whispered.

Ven was about to say something but then Xahanort spoke.

"You couldn't let him decide what he wanted, could you, Terra and Emika," Xahanort said.

Emika shrugged, "I never realized we had to take advice from you of all people, Xahanort."

"Then you leave me with little choice," Xahanort sighed as he stretched out his arm, summoning up his very own Keyblade.

Terra stiffened and moved quickly next to Ventus, pulling on the boy's arm to bring him closer.

Vanitas smirked and began to stand by his master.

"I'll just take you out here and now by my own hands," Xahanort said, lifting his Keyblade, pointing it towards the three.

"I don't think so," someone said, jumping in front of the group.

Everyone turned and saw Aqua with Eraqus next to her. Emika smiled, "It's about time you show up, old man."

Eraqus chuckled, "Sorry I wasn't here sooner." He then frowned as his eyes laid on Xahanort. "Xahanort," Eraqus said, "it's been a long time."

"Not long enough I suppose," Xahanort said.

"It would seem so. I see you've come for Ventus here. I'm sorry to saw that you will not be taking him today."

Xahanort was silent.

"Look around you, Xahanort," Aqua said. "You're outnumbered and all your Unversed are gone."

"What?" Terra said as he turned and saw that all the Unversed that were blocking the exists were gone.

"What will you do now, Xahanort?" Eraqus asked.

Xahanort sighed, conjuring his Keyblade back. "I guess I have no choice but to retreat, huh?"

Eraqus nodded, "It looks like it."

"Alright, but don't forget, I've taken care of all the other pure lights. This boy here, Ventus, will soon be in my possession, and you will all fall," Xahanort said.

"I won't let that happen," Terra out spoke. "I said I was going to protect Ven, and that's what I plan to do."

Xahanort smiled, "I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into, young Terra."

The two starred at each other in silence for a long time until Terra finally said, "I do."

"Then I look forward to seeing you again. Come, Vanitas."

"Yes, Master Xahanort," Vanitas said as he followed his master into a dark portal that the older man had conjured up. The boy turned back and made eye contact with Ventus, who shivered at the cruel smile Vanitas gave him before disappearing.

**...**

"Ouch!" Zack yelped. "That hurts you know, Emika."

Emika huffed, "Shut up and take it like a man, Zack."

"That would be easier if you were gentle like a girl sho-never mind," Zack said, realizing the face Emika gave him. "So, um, where's Cloud at?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Aqua's taking care of him, so you don't need to worry. You were lucky she was around when you and Cloud were attacked."

Zack nodded, "No kidding, but how's Ven doing?"

"You met Ven?" Emika asked.

Zack nodded, "Yeah, I met him not too long before the Unversed attack us. Terra said he was special, could you lighten it a little more?"

"Sorry, but it's not my place to speak. But I do know that Ven is okay; it's just that he might be a little shaken up is all."

"I see."

"I just hope Terra's taking good care of him," Emika sighed.

**...**

"Hey, Terra?" Ven said softly.

"Hmm?" Terra mumbled.

"I, well, I just," Ventus fell silent again.

The two had sat in silence for a long time after the fight with Xahanort. Terra had taken Ven into a room where they could relax while the others had business to attend to. Eraqus told Terra he wanted to talk to him about something, but he wanted Terra to watch Ventus for the time being.

Ven looked over at Terra, who had his eyes close, leaning with his back on the couch, his hands behind his head. The boy watched the brunette's chest rise and fall. Ven shook his head and got up from where he sat and began to walk towards Terra still body.

Slowly Ven placed his hand on Terra's cheek. The brunette opened his eyes and starred into the boy's sad expressed orbs.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked, sitting up.

"Your cheek," Ven said, "it's wounded."

Terra placed his hand on his cheek and brought it back, seeing blood covering his hand. "It's only a scratch."

Ven shook his head, "No, it needs to be treated so it won't be infected. Hold on a second," the boy said as he got up and walked over to a drawer, pulling out a few bandages and other medical supplies.

"How did you know those were there?" Terra asked.

"Aqua told me before I went with you," Ven said.

Terra smiled and laughed softly.

Ven cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"It's just that that sounds like something Aqua would do," Terra said, keeping his eyes closing. He heard Ventus making his way slowly over to his side. Terra sighed and opened his eyes to see Ven sitting on the floor next to the couch that Terra was lying on.

"Stay still for a second," Ven said before Terra could speak.

"Fine," Terra said, relaxing a bit more.

Ven dipped the cloth into the rubbing alcohol bottle until he was sure it had enough seeped into it. The boy turned to Terra and gently pressed the cloth on the scratch placed on the brunette's right cheek.

"Does it hurt you?" Ven asked, watching as Terra made no movement or any flinching.

"Not at all," Terra said.

"Really? When I was little, my mom would always clean my cuts, and I remember hating how much it burned when she put it on. She told me, though, that I would get used to it, and that I would be stronger as I got older. I didn't believe her after she put this on me again and it still hurt," Ven giggled.

Terra opened his eyes and starred at the boy as he spoke about his mother. The teen saw Ven's face light up when he talked about her. Terra almost smiled. _He seems so overjoyed talking about his family, _Terra thought.

Ven looked at Terra starring at him, and the blonde realized what he was doing. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I was rambling again. I seem to be good at that sometimes. I'll stop talking."

"No," Terra said, "go on. I can see you like talking about them. Plus, I would like to know a little more about you."

Ventus blushed slightly. "Actually, you know more about me than I do you. Maybe you could talk about your life, Terra?"

"It's boring, trust me," Terra said as Ven rub some gel to conceal the cut.

"I would like to hear it still," Ven smiled, putting the band aid on Terra's cheek. "That is, if you don't mind," he added.

Terra sighed heavily. "I was about five when I got separated from my parents. There was a fire and someone destroyed my hometown. My family was killed, but," Terra paused.

"What is it?" Ven asked, touching Terra's hand.

"My family was killed in front of me. The people who destroyed my home made me sit there and watch as they killed my mother and father. I don't really remember much about them, so I've learned to cope with the lost." Terra stopped and looked at Ven. The brunette was shocked when he saw that the boy had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Ven sobbed. "I had no idea you went through that. Now I feel horrible about what I said to you before."

Terra slowly felt himself reach out and cup Ven's cheek. The brunette ran his thumb over the boy's tears, whipping them away.

Ventus looked at Terra's eyes. Taking the teen's hand with his own, Ven asked, "Does it hurt, Terra?"

"I told you it doesn't hurt," Terra said, fingering his bandaged cheek.

"No," Ven said, shaking his hand head. The boy placed his hand over Terra's heart. "I mean does it hurt here, in you heart," Ven said.

Terra removed his hand from Ven's cheek, and he placed it on top of the small hand that lied on his heart. "Does it feel injured?" the brunette asked.

"It feels," Ventus paused for a few moments. He closed his eyes and leaned his head so that it was lying on Terra's firm chest.

Terra twitched, feeling Ven's soft blonde hair tickle his neck.

A few more seconds passed until Ven pulled his head back slowly. He opened his eyes, the blue orbs stained with what looked like sorrow, starring back into Terra's own eyes.

"Broken," Ven finally whispered.

"Ventus," Terra breathed.

"Your heart fells broken, Terra." Ven squeezed Terra's larger hand, shaking only slightly.

Terra sat up. _I wonder if this is a power of his, _he thought. _A power that is able to see into the hearts of others. _"Broken, huh?" Terra said, which made Ven look up at him. "I sure don't feel broken."

"But, Terra, I-" Ven began.

"Just don't worry about it, okay," Terra said sternly, making Ven back up a bit. _That's right; I don't want anyone to know me. I don't want them to feel pity for what my heart truly is, _Terra thought.

"Terra, what if this is something serious?" Ventus asked, letting go of Terra's hand and climbing onto the couch to sit next to the brunette.

"Why are you so interested in knowing so much only about me?" Terra smirked.

Ven flushed and squirmed a bit in his seat. "It's because you're my friend."

"You don't seem to be bothering Emika or Aqua with these ridiculous questions, right? I thought they were your friends too." Ven winced at the brunette's harsh words, and Terra averted his eyes slightly. _Yes, I just need to keep pushing him away no mater how much I hurt him, _Terra thought.

"You're," Ven paused, making Terra look at him again. "You seem special, Terra. I felt something from you when I saw you, but I didn't understand it. Sorry, I guess I should leave you alone. I'll go," the boy said, standing to leave.

Before Terra realized it, he grabbed Ventus's arm. Ven looked at the older teen. "Wait, Ven," Terra said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I-well, I have a hard time letting people in."

"I can kinda tell," Ven smiled warmly.

_That smile of his again, _Terra thought. _Maybe, just maybe, he might be the one to help me. I really wonder… _"But I would like to start letting people in," Terra said as he let go of Ven's arm and kneeled before the boy on the floor.

"T-Terra?" Ven gasped.

"Please, Ventus, I ask of you. Will you allow me to become your Guardian? So I may change and be able to open my broken heart to you?"

Ven was silent due to the shock.

Terra continued, "I wish to protect you. Because to me, Ventus, you also seem special," he said as he bent down and lightly pressed his lips on Ven's hand.

"I-Terra, I-y-yes, I accept it," Ven said.

"Thank you, Ventus," Terra said, feeling something warm inside himself build up.

**…...**

"Emika, could you be a little gentler?" Zack asked, watching the girl patch up Cloud, who had be brought in by Aqua moments ago.

"Well, Cloud seems to be doing just fine," Emika huffed.

"Are you serious? How do you not see his cringes every time you touch him?"

"Fine, then you do it," Emika said, handing Zack the supplies.

"Thanks," Zack said as he began to wrap Cloud's injured wrist tenderly. "Does that feel better, Cloud?"

Cloud blushed, "It-it feels fine, Zack."

"But does it feel better when _I _do it or when Emika does?"

Cloud's blush deepened.

Zack was about to say something until Emika smacked him on the back of the head. "Oww, what the hell, Emika?"

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Emika smirked.

"The hell it did," Zack fumed.

Cloud giggled, which made Emika laugh as she walked over and sat next to Aqua on the couch.

Aqua smiled as Emika laid her head on the older woman's lap. "You seem tired," Aqua said.

Emika curled into a ball. "I am," she yawned.

Aqua chuckled and ran her hands though the girl's black hair. "You're such a little kid when you do this sometimes."

"I'm younger than you, so I think it's fine. Anyways, where do you think Terra and Ven are?"

"Hmm, I think Master Eraqus sent them in a separate room while everything calmed down. Also, to be safe if Xahanort attacks again," Aqua said, stiffing slightly.

Emika lifted herself up and looked at Aqua. "They're getting stronger," she said.

Aqua put her face in her hands. "I know," she mumbled. "It's only a matter of time until we can't fight them anymore."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going down without a fight," Emika said, hugging her legs to her chest. "And as they get stronger, we will too."

"How, didn't you see what happened here today? That was all luck that you, Terra, and Ven got out of there alive. What would have happened if Master and I didn't get in there on time?"

"I'd be dead probably."

"Don't joke around like that," Aqua said, lifting her head up to look at the girl sitting next to herself.

Emika starred into Aqua's eyes with a serious face. "I wasn't kidding," Emika said. "It's too, I would be dead, but I would have died protecting my friends. To me, that's the best way to end your life. End your life by protecting the people most important to you."

"I'd rather have you not die at all," Aqua said.

"I'm alive right now, right?"

Aqua looked at the younger girl with wide eyes.

"And I don't plan I going anywhere for awhile," Emika smiled.

Quickly, Aqua pulled the girl into her arms. Hugging Emika tightly, Aqua said, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless."

"Aqua," Emika said, "stupid and reckless things are my specialty."

Aqua rolled her eyes, pulling away from the girl to look her straight in the face. "Just promise me, okay?"

"Yeah," Emika nodded, "I promise."

"Good, because you're really special to me, Emika," Aqua said, ruffling the girl's dark hair.

"I would hope so," Emika smiled. "I mean I _am _your friend. Plus, I'm the only other girl here, right?"

Aqua frowned but wiped it away in a second, replacing it with a smile. "You're absolutely right."

There was a loud bang and the two girls looked over and saw Zack drop all the supplies on the ground. He laughed nervously as Cloud helped him pick them up and set them into a basket.

Emika rubbed her temples.

"Headache?" Aqua asked.

Emika nodded, "I feel like it's only going to get worse too."

"Hey, Emika, Aqua," Terra said, walking up to the two with Ven right behind him.

"Speak of the devil," Emika said.

"You were talking about me?" Terra asked.

"Somewhat," Emika shrugged as Aqua coughed to the side.

"Well, I need to talk with you, Emika, think you could spare a moment of your exciting time?" Terra asked.

"Why not. Come on, we can head to the courtyard," Emika said, heading out of the room.

"Aqua," Terra said, "can you watch Ven for me?"

"Sure," Aqua nodded, "no problem."

Terra nodded and turned to Ven. "I'll be back soon, okay?" he whispered.

Ven blushed, "O-okay," he said.

"You coming or not, Terra?" Emika asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Terra said, following the girl out to the courtyard.

**...**

"So what is it you wanted to tell me so bad?" Emika asked.

"I just needed to tell you something private," Terra said.

"Terra, you aren't going to give me a love confessions, are you?"

Terra chocked on his spit and coughed violently. "You idiot, I'm not doing that!"

Emika laughed, "Oh calm down. I know you aren't going to. We've known each other for a long time, so I know you. Plus, I would turn you down."

"I don't know whether to be relived or insulted right now."

"Be both if you want. So, what did you want to talk to me about that's so personal?"

"I wanted to know what you think is the limit between light and darkness," Terra said.

"And why do you think I would be good at this question exactly?" Emika asked.

"Because I know that you've been close to both."

Emika starred deeply at the brunette. She leaned up against the railing of one of the gates, crossing her arms over her chest. "How long did you know?"

"Since I met you," Terra said.

"That's sad that the old man didn't even know I had the power over Darkness. Well, for your question, I think that they can be connected if done properly. Though this war isn't really helping, Light and Darkness can't live without one another. The two of them are two sides of the same coin, but why do you want to know?"

"Because I asked Ven if he would let me become his Guardian, and he said yes."

"And since you're also a user of Darkness, you're scared about what will happen, right?" Emika asked.

Terra nodded, "You found out too, huh?"

"As soon as I met you I felt the Darkness coming off of you, Terra. I guess Eraqus doesn't know."

"Yeah, I don't think he does, but what would happen if I became Ven's Guardian?"

"One of two things will happen. You either can't complete the bond because you repel one another, or it'll become the strongest bond in history."

"I hope the second happens."

"Same here. Look, Terra, I'll back you up no matter what. I can tell you care about Ven more than what you say you do. So until then, I'll help you out as well. I think you're doing the right thing," Emika added.

"Thanks," Terra said.

"So when are you having the ceremony?" Emika asked.

"Maybe in the next few days or so."

"Not soon enough," Emika grinned. "I bet we can summon up a ceremony in one day. I've seen it done before."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, can I really trust you in this situation?" Terra asked.

Emika shrugged, "You tell me." She lifted herself off the rail and began walking back to the castle.

"Wait a second, Emika," Terra said.

"Huh?" Emika turned back to face the brunette.

"How do you know so much about Light and Darkness?"

Emika smiled warmly. "I've been around for awhile, and I know a lot more than you'd think for a sixteen year old." And with that, she left without another word.

When Terra was alone, he sighed and leaned against the rail just as Emika had done.

"My, my, what a nice time it looks like you're having there, Terra," someone sneered.

Terra turned quickly and summoned his Keyblade. "What are you doing here?" he asked as the person emerged from the shadows.

Vanitas.

"I came here to congratulate you on asking little Ven if you can be his Guardian. It was cute, really. But you know what, it also made me sick to my stomach," Vanitas smirked.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Terra growled.

"No, you didn't, but you asked Emika about hers? That was a twist. Maybe because she knows about Darkness more than you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Actually, it matters a lot since she didn't tell you the third thing that could happen."

Terra stiffened, tightening his grip on his Keyblade.

"You want to know the third most important outcome that could occur in the ceremony?" Vanitas asked.

"How do I know you won't lie to me?"

"Because I was the one who this happened to one time."

"You tried to be a Guardian?" Terra asked.

"Yes, and sadly the little light creature didn't see it coming," Vanitas began to laugh. "Just the memory of their face makes me excited. Excited that it may in fact happen to your precious Ventus."

"What is it that happened?" Terra asked.

"Heh, the one thing that Emika didn't tell you was this: the Darkness inside you can be too strong; it may be too strong that it will completely devour Ventus and his light. You know what happens after that?"

Terra swallowed hard, staying silent.

Vanitas smiled, his yellow eyes glowing. "He dies," he said. "Your Darkness takes him over and it kills him. You will kill the one you are trying to protect, and the one that you cherish the most. Ironic, isn't it? Now, are you sure you want to continue with the Guardian ceremony."

Terra remained silent. _It looks like this is more serious than I imagined, _he thought coldly.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:Yes, I updated so you know what that means...I'M ALIVE! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I finally did it =D I hope you enjoy. I can't tell but I think this is kinda character developement for everyone. You get a little insight on Terra's life (you'll get more later) and we learn about Terra's Darkness powers and Eraqus is still an old man in Emika's book. Ven will get more and more lines and Aqua...I don't know where she's going yet ehehe *sigh* Well, please enjoy and I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks again readers. YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!**


	5. Revial of the Forbidden

"Aqua!" Emika said cheerfully, walking into the room.

Aqua turned and smiled at the raven haired girl. "You seem to be in a good mood, Emika," she said.

"Why not, we're going to have a binding ceremony today! Isn't that great?"

"You always did love these things, didn't you?" Aqua laughed.

Emika shrugged and looked around. "Where's Ven at?" she asked.

"He went back to his room. I told him I'd meet him there, and I would tell him everything about the ceremony that he needs to know."

"So I guess that means I'm in charge of Terra?" Emika frowned.

Aqua smiled, "Don't look so down. I know you'll do just fine with him. Out of everyone, I know for a fact that you could mold Terra into the perfect Guardian for the ceremony."

"Don't flatter me too much, or else it'll go all to my head, so Terra would say," Emika grinned. "Well, I better go find him and get ready. The old man knows what's going on, right?"

Aqua nodded, "Master Eraqus is making the arrangements. He's quite happy to be honest; it may also be because Terra is finally becoming a Guardian?"

"Yeah maybe," Emika murmured.

"Something wrong?" Aqua asked.

"Nope, everything is aye okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go _mold _Terra into a presentable Guardian for Ventus."

"You do that," Aqua smiled as she watched her friend leave the room to the courtyard. Once Emika was out of sight, Aqua frowned and clenched her fist. _She's lying to me again, _Aqua thought. _Why doesn't she trust me enough to tell me when something's wrong? Why can't you understand that I'm here to help and protect you, Emika?_

There was a sudden noise behind Aqua, and she jumped in surprise, whirling around to see Ventus standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Ventus, you surprised me there," Aqua said with a smile.

"S-sorry about that, Aqua," Ven said. "But, you weren't coming, so I thought I'd look for you."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have kept you waiting. My apologies for that," Aqua said.

"Don't worry about it," Ven said, waving his hand. "But, are you okay, Aqua?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem really down all of a sudden after talking to Emika, which is weird because she usually puts you in a good mood."

Aqua smiled, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Now, let's go and get you ready for the ceremony, shall we?"

**…...**

"You don't believe what I'm saying, do you, Terra?" Vanitas asked.

"It's kinda hard to believe you with what you've done so far," Terra frowned.

"And it's the one time you should believe me too."

"Are you saying you told the truth some other times?"

Vanitas shrugged, "I can be a good seed once in a while, you know?"

Terra shook his head, "No, I don't know."

"But the real question is do you really want to take the chance?" Vanitas smirked.

Terra's face tightened as he said nothing.

"Because you know what you're risking, right? You'll be risking Ventus's life."

Silence.

"Are you scared, Terra?" Vanitas smiled cruelly.

Silence.

Before Vanitas could say anything else, a knife was thrown directly at his head. The boy caught the shimmering object with ease and smiled. "Well, well, look who decided to join us."

Terra turned and saw Emika walking over next to him.

"You're so unattractive when you act hostile like that, Emika," Vanitas said.

"Well, you unattractive all the time, but you don't hear me complaining about it" Emika smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

Vanitas chuckled, "And that's why I wish you and Terra would join our side. The offer is still out there if you want it."

Emika was about to answer until Terra cut her off. "You can take that offer and shove it up your ass," Terra growled.

Vanitas stifled a laugh as he turned around so his back was facing the other two Keyblade wielders. "I'll make sure to tell my master that," he said. "I'm sure he'll find your answer very," Vanitas paused, "_amusing._" The boy opened a portal next to him and walked through it without another word.

Both Emika and Terra stood in silence until Terra began to walk away. Emika looked over at her friend as he began to jog to catch up with the brunette. Once she stood beside Terra, Emika spoke, "Well, that was a shocker," she said.

Terra didn't respond.

"Normally I'm the one who says that sort of stuff. I guess I'm rubbing off on you finally, huh, Terra?"

"Shut up," Terra mumbled.

"What was that?" Emika smiled as she leaned into her friend.

"I said shut up, you idiot!" Terra yelled as he went to swing at Emika, who jumped back quickly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emika exclaimed.

"You lied to me. You told me everything would be fine."

"What didn't I tell you? I don't understand what you're talking about," Emika said as she threw up her hands.

"You never told me that Ven could possibly _die,_" Terra growled.

"Oh, you found out about that part from Vanitas, huh?"

"How, how can you say that so calmly?" Terra yelled as he pulled out his Keyblade, pointing it at the girl before him.

Emika sighed heavily and walked up until the tip of Terra's Keyblade touched her chest.

Terra froze as he watched a small amount of blood appear on the girl's chest. "What are you doing?" Terra growled.

"Why aren't you killing me?" Emika asked. "I'm right here and you hate me, so why not kill me? All you have to do is swing your Keyblade, and you'll kill me in an instant. Come on, don't you want me to die for not telling you that Ven has a chance of dying in this ceremony?"

Terra griped his Keyblade before he sighed and pulled it back, the Keyblade disappearing into his hand. Emika looked at him quizzically as he said. "I may hate you right now, but I would never kill you."

"And why's that?"

"Because I would disappoint everyone, but most of all, I would disappoint Ventus," Terra said.

"And what about the ceremony?" Emika asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I won't do it if it means that I'm putting Ven in danger," Terra answered quietly. Suddenly, he felt a thump on his back. He turned and saw Emika next to him, smiling and patting him on the back as if he'd had done something good. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Congratulating you on your test," Emika grinned. "Look, let me explain some things," she said as they both sat done on the grassy area. "You know I care about you, Aqua, and now Ven with my life. I would never put any of your lives in danger, which is the same for this ceremony. If I thought there was going to be any chance that Ventus would die, I wouldn't let you go through with this."

"But there _is_ that risk," Terra said.

"There is, but your darkness isn't strong enough to do such a thing. Trust me, I can feel your darkness and it's not near as strong as Xahanort's or Vanitas's. Everything will be aye okay."

Terra smiled slightly as he looked down at his feet. He felt Emika tug at him, and looked up into her violet eyes.

"Come on," she said. "Aqua told me I have to make you presentable for this ceremony, which will probably take hours if not days."

Terra waked Emika on the back of the head and stood up. "You know, sometimes I really wonder about you."

"But all those times you still love me, right?" Emika smiled.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," Terra said as he walked towards his room in the castle.

Emika smiled to herself as she rubbed the back of her head. She then turned before and ran after Terra yelling, "I'll get you for that, Terra!"

**…...**

"Aqua," Ven said nervously, "are you sure about this?"

Aqua nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, normally the light will wear something like this when they're in the ceremony. Then again, it's usually a dress."

Ven looked down at his outfit for the ceremony. Two words could describe it, which were white and flowing. The blonde wore soft white pants that seemed a size to big, but they didn't come close to falling off his slim waist. The shirt was long and so bright it was almost see through; it was a button up collar shirt that hung nicely off of Ventus.

"Why do I have to be barefoot too?" Ven asked.

"It's part of the ceremony," Aqua said. "You need to be in your purist form, which is why you were bathed and cleaned to perfection. The white clothes signify your light and innocence, and it's the same thing with the no shoes policy."

"So what will Terra wear?"

"Terra? Oh, he'll wear his armor that he wears in the battlefield to show the fights he will go through to protect his light, but it will be cleansed, which is probably what Emika is doing right now. Anyway, why don't we finish getting you ready?" Aqua smiled.

"Sure," Ven smiled back.

Aqua was about to wash Ven's face when they heard a knock on the door. Aqua stood up and walked over to the wooden door, opening it up just a crack.

"Can I come in?" someone asked.

"Is he with you?" Aqua asked.

Ventus stared in confusion to the person Aqua was talking to.

"Nope, I forced him to stay behind. Besides, I want to talk to Ven."

"Okay, but be quick because we aren't done yet," Aqua said as she opened the door, revealing Emika behind her.

"Hey there," Emika smiled and waved.

Ven waved back at the girl. "What are you doing here, Emika? I thought Aqua said you were helping Terra get his armor ready."

"Yeah, but I just got done with the helmet, which is the cleanest thing he has."

"How long were you cleaning it?" Ventus asked.

"About half an hour," Emika exclaimed. "Really, if that idiot wasn't so brutal, then maybe we wouldn't be cleaning all the blood off for this long."

A shiver went down the blonde's spin when the image of Terra covered in blood while wearing his armor popped into his head. Aqua noticed that and said, "Oh, don't worry, Ven, it's nothing too serious." The room was silent. "So, uh, Emika," Aqua said. "You wanted to say something to Ven?"

Emika scratched the back of her head nervously as she looked at Ven in the eyes. "Uh, yeah, sorry but I wanted to give you something. Could you open your hands out, Ven?" she asked as she walked closer and held out her hand, which was in a fist.

Ven held out his own hand and felt an object fall into his palm. He looked down and saw a small necklace with a circle, silver threads weaving around it, and inside was a blue orb that hung in the center. Bellow was a couple of silver and black feathers that dangled at the bottom, with a black string holding the whole thing. Ventus looked up into Emika's smiling face. "What is this, Emika?" Ven asked.

The girl just smiled again and said, "Just promise you'll take care of it."

"I-I promise," Ven smiled as Emika turned back to Aqua. She whispered a few words before she left, closing the door behind her.

The room was silent until Aqua spoke. "So," she said, "you ready to finish up?"

"Aqua," Ven said, "what is this that Emika gave to me?" he asked, holding up the necklace.

"In Emika's world, they're called dream catchers," Aqua said. "That belonged to someone very precious to Emika, so make sure you keep it safe for her, okay?"

"R-right, okay," Ven said as he slipped the necklace over his head, the cool metal hitting his chest softly. The boy smiled as he felt a warm sensation take over him. He looked down and played with one of the feathers. "Someone precious," he whispered as one name came into his mind.

Terra.

**...**

"Are you going to help or just stand there?" Terra asked his supposed to be assistant, Emika. He sighed as he saw a wide smile creep on the girl's face. "What is it?"

"I saw Ventus just a little bit ago Terra," Emika sang as she plopped herself down next to the brunette.

"And your point?"

Emika gasped dramatically and jumped onto Terra's shoulders. "Terraaaaaa~" she began. "How could you say that? When I saw Ven, I got really jealous."

"Get off me," Terra said as he pushed the girl off. "And why in the hell were you jealous?"

"Because Ventus was soooo cute when I saw him, he was all clothed in white like an angel and everything. Seriously, makes me wish I was that cute, then maybe you'd actually like me," Emika laughed.

Terra blushed slightly and turned away from Emika, trying hard to hide his embarrassment.

But it didn't work. Emika laughed harder and rolled onto the floor. "I love this! Finally, the great and almighty Terra is blushing! This is a day to remember ladies and gents!"

"Shut up, idiot," Terra growled, looking at Emika, who was still laughing. "Look, are you going to help or not?"

"Oh don't feel so bad because you're blushing, Terra, I'm sure a lot of people do it now."

"Why are you here exactly?"

"To help you?"

"Then what should you be doing right now?"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. Fine, give me a piece of your armor and I'll get started," Emika said as Terra handed her the front of his armor, the biggest piece. "What the hell, man?"

Terra chuckled and went back to cleaning. The room was silent until Terra said, "Hey, do you think everything will go as planned?"

"Getting cold feet are we?"

"No, I'm just worried about a few things is all."

"Like what Vanitas said," Emika said, frowning slightly.

"That and some other things," Terra said.

"Have more confidence in yourself, Terra. You deserve that much, right?" Emika winked. "Plus, I can tell you're happier around Ven. You actually smile, and it isn't a fake one like you sometimes pull, but it's genuine, which is nice to see every once in a while."

"Maybe you're right," Terra said. _But do I still deserve a person as bright and warm as him? _The teen thought. As if by magic, Emika knocked Terra on the back of the head. "What did you do that for?" Terra asked.

"Stop doubting yourself, dork. Everyone wants a little light here in there, you know? That's why I decided to give Ven something close to me," she said, feeling her neck.

Terra's eyes grew. "You gave Ven that? Why would you do that, that thing is the last you have of her."

Emika shook her head. "No, that is only one part but not the last. Look, she would want you to be happy too, you know that, right? She wants us all to be happy, so I thought I'd share her warmth with Ven since he didn't get to meet her. I think if I can let go of that, then you can let go of your fear."

Terra sat there in silence until he smiled and punched Emika on her shoulder. "I get it, and I'll go through there and do the unthinkable. I will bond a user of darkness and of light."

**…...**

"Emika, quit fiddling with your dress," Aqua said.

"Yes, _mom,_" Emika sighed. "So, how long do you think this will be?"

"Being impatient can't take you very far," Eraqus smiled.

Aqua laughed, "I would listen to the master if I were you, Emika."

"Fine, fine, I just want to get out of this thing," Emika said, tugging at her dress once more.

"You're such a kid," Terra said in his armor. "Just suck it up for now."

Emika stuck out her tongue and looked at Aqua. "Can't I beat the shit out of him?"

Aqua smiled, "Then you'd dent the armor you worked so hard on cleaning."

"Damn," Emika grumbled.

**…...**

In the back, Ven was pacing back and forth in nervousness.

"Hey, Ven," someone yelled, which caused the blonde to jump.

Ventus looked over and saw Zack and Cloud walking towards him with a jacket of some kind. "Zack, Cloud?" Ven said. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to bring you your ceremony coat," Zack grinned. "Go ahead and give it to him, Cloud."

The other blonde nodded and quietly handed Ven his coat. "Here you go," Cloud mumbled.

"Thank you," Ven said as he took the jacket, slipping it on silently. The coat was white just like his outfit with a gold trim around the edges.

Zack smiled and put his thumbs up. "Looks awesome."

"Really?" Ven asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah, what do you think, Cloud?"

"It looks," Cloud paused, "wonderful."

Zack laughed, "Cloud's pretty quiet around new people. But don't worry, he'll talk nonstop to you soon enough."

"I don't even do that around you, Zack," Cloud said.

Zack smiled, "Maybe one day though, huh? Anyway, knock em dead out there, Ven, and hopefully you'll be seeing me and my light out there one day."

Ven looked at the raven boy in confusion, "Who's your light, Zack? I've never seen them I think."

Zack grinned and leaned over, pulling Cloud close to him by the shoulders. "Take a guess."

Cloud blushed a bright crimson red as he turned away from Zack.

Ven laughed softly and turned to the doors. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck," the two said at the same time.

**…...**

Ven and Terra both took deep breaths as the boy began to walk down the aisle towards the brunette. Aqua smiled and leaned closer to Emika, who was also smiling. Ventus felt like he was going to pass out as he made his way closer to Terra.

_This feels strangely like a wedding, _Ven thought. He came over and stood next to Terra, who smiled slightly at him. Terra held out his arm, which Ven took silently, and the two faced Eraqus.

Eraqus began to speak and Terra leaned into Ven and whispered, "You look amazing, Ven."

Ventus blushed and looked at Terra, smiling, "You don't look half bad yourself."

Eraqus coughed, making the two silent. Aqua and Emika giggled softly as the two males blushed out of embarrassment. "As I was saying," Eraqus said. "We've all come here to witness a binding ceremony of a Guardian and his light. Terra, please take the hand of your light, Ventus, now."

Terra held out his hand, and Ven smiled and took it, feeling an overwhelming rush of warmth to his palm. Terra felt the same thing and gripped Ven's hand tightly.

"Now," Eraqus continued. "Do you, Terra, promise to cherish and protect Ventus with your heart, soul, and body?"

"I do," Terra said firmly, looking into Ven's eyes.

"And, Ventus," Eraqus said, which made Ven jump. "Do you promise to be Terra's guiding light when he is ever lost within the dark and to guide him back home where he belongs?"

"I do," Ventus smiled.

Eraqus nodded, "Now, if I may ask one of the witnesses to draw the mark of bonding on the two that stand before me."

Aqua smiled and stepped forward. She walked slowly to Terra and Ven and bowed before them. She stretched out her palm so it was placed over the two boys'. Terra and Ventus turned to face each other as a small glow of blue light emitted from Aqua's hand. A warm sensation came over the two as Aqua pulled away to reveal two identical marks on Ven's and Terra's arms, which slowly began to fade away after glowing bright blue for a few seconds.

"Now, to complete the bond," Eraqus said, "the Guardian will seal it with a contract."

"A contract?" Ven asked confused since Aqua never said anything to him about a contract.

Terra sighed, which brought Ventus's attention back to him. "It's not a big deal, Ven. Just relax and it'll be over in seconds."

Ven was hesitant until he nodded. Terra nodded as well and put his hand under Ven's chin, bringing his face up to look directly into Terra's eyes. Slowly, Terra leaned in closer to Ven's face, the blonde feeling the brunette's cool breath against his skin. Ven gasped as he felt Terra's lips touch his own softly.

Terra leaned in and kissed Ventus tenderly on the lips, seeing the boy's eyes close. The blonde leaned in closer to the kiss, and Terra did the same. Ven began to put his hand on Terra's chest, trying to grip the armor in some way possible.

After a few seconds, Terra pulled away and looked down at the boy. Ven blushed and looked up at Terra with his soft blue eyes. _If only it would have lasted more than just a few seconds, _Terra thought, turning back to Eraqus, who smiled and said, "I hereby declare you two as Guardian and Light. May your future be blessed for an eternity," he said as he bowed towards Ven and Terra.

Ventus looked over and saw Emika and Aqua bowing as well. He felt Terra grip his hand. "Let's get out of here," Terra said.

"Is that okay?" Ven asked.

"You guys go on ahead," Aqua said. "We'll clean this all up while you two relax."

"Thanks Aqua," Terra said as he turned to look at Emika, who was walking off towards one of the doors.

"Hey, Emika!" Aqua said as she ran off towards the girl.

"Terra?" Ven asked.

Terra looked down towards Ven and smiled, "Let's head out into town or something. I think it'll be nice for you to see the people here, huh?"

Ven grinned, "Yeah, I would like that a lot. Let's just change out of these clothes so I can get some shoes on, alright?"

"Sure," Terra said.

**…...**

Aqua followed close behind Emika as the girl opened the door out to the courtyard. The blue haired woman stayed far back enough that Emika didn't notice her pursuit. Slowly, Aqua turned and saw the girl turn the corner towards an old oak tree where a tombstone laid under the shade.

The older woman kept watching as Emika knelt down and placed her hand on the stone. Aqua saw the raven girl's shoulders shake slightly, giving the sign that she was crying.

Aqua was about to walk towards Emika until she heard the girl speak. "I'm sorry," Emika said. "I'm so sorry. I've made a big mistake, and now everyone is going to suffer because of it. Please, tell me what I should do. I don't, I don't want to hurt any of them anymore."

"Emika," Aqua said, which made the girl jump. "Emika, are you okay?"

The girl ran her arm over her face to dry her tears. She turned to Aqua and smiled. "I'm just visiting is all, Aqua. I'm fine, so," she paused.

"You're lying again," Aqua shook her head.

"What?"

"I can tell you're lying to me, so why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't," Emika frowned as she stood up.

"Why can't you? You know I'm here to help you anytime you need it, right?" Aqua asked. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because it will only hurt you," Emika said, tears threatening to poor out of her eye's again.

"It looks like it hurts you more than me," Aqua grumbled. "I hate this. I hate that you never seem to want to let out your feelings even though I care for you so much. Or, is this about her again?" Aqua asked, looking at the tombstone.

"It has nothing to do with her," Emika said defensively. "I just can't tell you anything anymore. I'm not that little girl you love so much. I'm not good enough to stay here, and I'll do nothing but hurt you."

"Emika, what are you-" Aqua began before Emika began to let her tears fall.

"Everything within me is falling apart. I don't know how much longer I have until it takes over," she said, putting her head in her hands.

Quickly, Aqua took the girl in her arms and embraced her softly.

"Aqua," Emika sobbed.

"I want to help you, Emika. You, you're so precious to me that you can't even imagine. I won't let go of you. Never. Do you understand?"

"I can't."

"You can, and you will. I believe in you. I want you to believe in me too. Let me protect you just this once."

Emika wrapped her arms around Aqua's torso. "Okay," she said softly. Silently, Emika looked towards the tombstone behind her and Aqua. She felt more tears stream down her face. _God, _she thought, _I really am the worst person alive._

**…...**

"Ven, are you ready?" Terra asked outside the boy's door.

"Sure," Ven said, "just give me a second."

Terra slumped down next to the blonde's door, wearing a slim white shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray jacket to finish his wear. The brunette sighed and looked at his wrist, examining it closely to see the mark again. And there it was in a very faint pink line almost as if it was a scar, which he was very proud of.

The teen then felt a thump on his back. Terra looked back and found Ven smiling down at him. He wore a dark jacket with a blue like top with a pair of brown jeans that seemed to hang off of his small figure. On his wrist he wore a checkered wristband with a black trim around it.

"Are you ready?" Ven asked as Terra stood up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Terra said.

The two began to leave the courtyard, but was stopped when they saw Aqua heading towards them.

"Are you two heading out?" Aqua asked.

"Terra wants to show me around the town," Ven chirped.

"Really?" Aqua seemed shocked. "Oh, if you guys are going to the town, then you wouldn't mind picking up some things."

"Like what?" Terra asked, raising a brow at the woman.

"Just a few things here and there," Aqua smiled.

"We can do it for you, Aqua," Ven said.

"Thank you, Ven," Aqua said as she handed the boy the list. "Thank you too, Terra."

"Yeah, whatever," Terra said as he watched his comrade leave him and Ventus alone. "So, what does that list say we need?" Terra asked as they continued their way to the town.

"Well, let's see," Ven said as he looked at the list. Suddenly he tripped and stumbled over into Terra. The boy blushed when he felt Terra's arms rap around him.

"You okay?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Ven mumbled.

"Oh what the hell?"

Ven jumped, thinking he did something wrong. "What is it, Terra? Did I do something wrong?"

Terra smacked his forehead, sighing in frustration and said, "No, I was just looking at the list in your hand."

Ven looked down, and his eyes widened in surprise. The list had seemed to had grown about three feet in length. "Is this the list?" Ventus asked, looking at the paper.

"This has happened more than once," Terra groaned. "I should have guessed Aqua would have done something like this again to me."

Giggling, Ven said, "Well, we might as well get this taken care of, right?"

Terra sighed, "You're right. Let's get going I guess."

**…...**

Once the two got into town, Ven felt like everyone kept starring at them. He didn't make any noise to cause more attention. Instead, he started on getting things on the list.

"We need to go get a dozen apples it says," Ventus said, reading the list.

Terra snorted, "Probably because that little brat eats so many fruits."

"You mean Emika?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, it's weird how she's so tiny sometimes."

Ven laughed and walked over to a man sitting behind a stand with a ton of apples. "Hello, sir," Ventus smiled.

The man looked up and couldn't help but smile back at the blonde. "Why hello there, my boy, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could buy about a dozen of your apples for a friend of mine."

"Oh, there's no need to ask here. Please, take a look," the man said, motioning to all his apples, which Ven began to go through. "So who's this friend of yours who likes apples so much?"

"Her name is Emika. I guess she really likes apples if she wants a dozen, huh?"

The man began to laugh. "Emika comes around here all the time to by fruit from me. She's a real sweetheart I tell ya even when she's a part of the army. She is still as nice to anyone as ever. So, you're her new friend? What's your name?"

"My name is Ventus," Ven said. "Oh, and since you know Emika, I guess you already know Terra?"

The man's face slightly darkened when he looked and spotted Terra behind Ventus. "How are ya, Terra?" the man said politely.

"I'm doing well, thank you. And how are you, sir?" Terra asked calmly.

The man looked shocked by Terra's sudden politeness. "I'm uh, I'm good as well, thanks for askin'."

"I got them, Terra," Ven smiled, oblivious to the talking going on. "How do you think Emika will like them?"

Terra looked down and smiled warmly at Ven. "I think she'll love them. Come on, let's finish the list."

"O-okay, um, thank you, sir," Ven waved to the man who waved back as the two walked away.

"So, what's next?" Terra asked.

"Hmm, it says to pick up a rug that Aqua left at the drycleaners the other day."

"Then let's go get it," Terra said.

As the two walked, Ven began to notice everyone starring again. He occasionally heard a few people talking.

"Is that General Terra from the light army?" one asked another.

"What the hell is he doing here?" another said.

"I bet he's here to ruin the shops he doesn't care for or something."

"And who the hell is that kid with him? The kid seems pretty harmless, or maybe he's Terra's slave?"

"Terra," Ven twitched as he heard the last comment.

"Just ignore all of them," Terra said.

The two made it to the dry cleaners where Ven asked the woman behind the counter politely for the rug that Aqua had left. Smiling, the woman gave the two teens the rug after Ven paid her. Terra took it and slung it over one of his shoulders.

"Where do we need to go next?" Terra asked.

Ven was silent. Quickly, the boy slipped into an alleyway where Terra slipped in just as fast with him.

"Is something wrong, Ven?" Terra asked.

"It's just, no," Ven shook his head. "No, it's nothing, Terra. Don't worry about me. Let's just get the rest of the list done," the boy said as he began to leave.

Before Ventus could exit the alley, Terra dropped the rug and pulled Ven back, pushing him softly into the wall, pinning him in between his arms. Ven winced and looked up into Terra's deep blue eyes.

"Terra," Ven breathed.

"Don't you understand that I can't help but worry about you, Ven? I swore to protect you no matter what. Now tell me, what is it that's bothering you so much?"

"It's, well," Ven paused. "Why does it seem that everyone hates you so much here? Terra, I don't understand what's going on."

Terra bit his lip and looked down. "They hate me because they know I don't have a pure heart. Everyone thinks all I care about is fighting and the war."

"But that's not it!" Ven exclaimed. "They don't understand that you're a wonderful person who cares about his friends and loved ones. They're all idiots if they don't see that! You get me, Terra? You're an amazing guy and you're strong and warm, which is what I love about you."

Terra's eyes widened, "You, you love me?"

Ven blushed and looked away, "Well, you know what I mean."

The brunette kept starring until he chuckled softly and leaned so that the two teens' foreheads were touching one another. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Thank you, Ven, I love you too."

The blush began to deepen more on Ven's face as he looked at Terra again. He smiled sweetly and kissed Terra on the cheek, which took the older teen aback. "Just know that you'll always have people who care about you around, Terra," the blonde smiled again.

"Got it," Terra smiled as he closed his eyes. He opened them again and spotted the dream catcher necklace hanging around Ven's neck. "Where did you get this?"

Ven looked down. "Oh, Emika gave this to me. Aqua said it belong to someone special to her."

"She's probably trying to give me a hint that little brat," Terra smiled.

"It seems like it worked, huh?" Ven laughed.

Suddenly, an explosion rained through the town. Everyone began to run in a panic as pieces of the burning building began to fly out everywhere. The two teens looked up and nodded to one another as they dropped their things and ran towards the explosion.

"You know," someone said once Terra and Ven were at the heart of the destruction. "Most people would run away from an explosion than towards it."

Both Terra and Ventus looked up and saw Vanitas grinning madly at the two of them. "I should have known it was you," Terra growled, summoning his Keyblade.

Vanitas shrugged and looked towards the panicking town. "I guess I had a little too much fun, huh? Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Terra, if you could hand over that Blondie beside you that you're now lovingly bonded with, that would be fantastic."

Terra shielded Ven behind him quickly. "How did you find out about that?"

"We've been watching very carefully. I guess that you won't give up, right?"

Terra kept silent.

"I thought so," Vanitas said as he raised his hand towards the sky. "Then how about I give you an option you can't refuse."

Another explosion ran near Vanitas and Ventus shielded his eyes from the brightness. Once he felt the light fade, he opened he eyes only to meet them with a terrifying creature who stood before him and Terra. "What the hell is that?" Ven asked.

"It's a Dark Thorn. This doesn't look like this will be easy," Terra said as he starred at the beast with flames eliminating from its body and the chains hanging loosely from its limbs. "No, this doesn't look too good at all."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm alive...kinda...well, here's for the long wait. Sorry if it's a disapointment, but I'm trying to update sooner. I bet you all have a ton of questions...who is this "her" Emika is mentioning? Is Terra really that mean to the townspeople? Can Ven get anymore cute? And is Vanitas a good seed? And why's the rum gone? You'll have to find out later I guess. **

**Van: You really do suck at updating**

**Me: I know :(**

**Terra: Cut her some slack Vanitas**

**Me: Terra, you're defending me *glumps* :D**

**Van: He only does that because he wants to *censor* to Ven**

**Ven: O/O**

**Me: Yeah, and? I don't know, maybe he just likes me**

**Terra: _How did Van know?_**

**Me: Well, we better get going...TAKE IT AWAY PAINO PLAYING KITTY! (it's a real thing, look it up on YouTube sometime)**


End file.
